Amigas de Verano
by viveka
Summary: Cap. 8. Terminado. Ya saben Gracias a todos. Dejenme mesajitos a ver si les gusto el fin n.nLa luna se oculta detras de el sol y el joven tiene miedo de no poder pasar un dia , para verla de nuevo.
1. El verano

1

El verano

Era tal vez el verano más caluroso, que había asolado el planeta. Los productos de alta tecnología ya estaban haciendo su acelerado efecto en la capa de ozono.

El aire era pesado y castigaba a todo aquel que se atreviera a caminar por el.

Las casas herméticamente cerradas, reinaban los paisajes. Adentro de ellas el aire acondicionado al máximo.

Adentro de una gran casa, una jovencita leía una y otra vez la misma revista de modas. Suspirando fue a ducharse. Ni ánimos de salir de compras tenía con el calor que recorría la ciudad.

En la ducha, descubrió sorprendida que sus senos crecian, y si uno creía que como todo adolescente en su edad se pondría vergonzoso o triste estaba equivocado, y felizmente tomo una cinta métrica, y midió su torso desnudo y mojado.

Triunfante sostenía la cinta métrica en sus manos y haciendo una seña de victoria al espejo, sonrió.

Se probó cuanto vestido escotado tuviera y eran bastantes. Si había algo que ella nunca demostraba era vergüenza.

Según su madre, era una persona muy rara y lo era, tal vez más que todas esas estupidas de su clase.

En su mente, deambulaba el lado mas físico de las personas, no veía mas que el cuerpo y la carne, pero acaso alguien podría juzgarla? en la sociedad donde ella vivía, alguien iba a reprenderla, por pensar de esa manera? Había que admitir que la joven tenía todo, ojos azules, el cuerpo impresionante y muchísimo dinero. ¿Uno le podía reclamar algo?

Fue en uno de sus habituales arranques de morvosidad, cuando se le ocurrió, una idea brillante. La mente perversa y experimental de los 12 años, la mente que quiere conocer el placer terrenal y sentir otro cuerpo. El cuerpo de otras mujeres seria como e l de ella? Y lo que mas le intrigaba era el cuerpo de los hombres. Poco había experimentado a su edad. Pero alguna vez desvió su mirada hacia la parte de la cintura de los hombres de la casa. Perversidad! Habría dicho cualquiera, pero que se podía hacer con 12 años y sintiendo ese volcán que parece querer salirse y nunca explota.

La vida de la muchacha de cabello negro , cambio abruptamente el día que ella se acerco bambaleándose ante su escritorio.¿queres venir conmigo este verano?-pregunto una bra traviesa. Pan que la miraba del otro lado del pupitre, que hermosa criatura que veían sus ojos, ella la envidiaba, bra siempre había sido tan rebelde, y no es que ella no lo fuera, pero bra tenía algo superior. Fue la primera en decir "fuck" de la clase. Algún adulto pensaría que de ese rostro angelical salían tales palabras?.

No conozco Las islas- dijo pan, tratando de evitar los ojos, desde muy pequeña se había sentido muy obligada a ser amiga de bra. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos los padres de las muchachas nunca lo habían logrado. Bra siempre la molestaba diciéndole, petacona, plancha y ese tipo de barbaridades que hacían decaer su animo.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien de tu edad no conozca Las islas?-Bra parecía realmente sorprendida, pero parecía excitada con la idea.

Lo único que pudo hacer pan es encogerse de hombros, había algo raro en esta invitación y ella lo sabia, pero Bra tenia una mirada y unos gestos tan convincentes.

Esta bien, cuando tengo que ir?-dijo pan mirándola.

Ya están listas chicas?-Pregunto bulma , mirando las valijas desechas de las niñas

Ya falta poco mama! déjame poner unos pocos vestidos mas.

Pan miraba atónita, la cantidad de vestidos y ropa que tenia bra. No es que ella no tuviera dinero, de hecho tenia muchísimo, pero le parecía demasiado.

Bien, bra las dejare solas ahora, debo ayudar a empacar a tu padre y a tu hermano, estos hombres no saben hacer nada –Dijo bulma y le guiño el ojo a Pan, logrando una pequeña sonrisa.

El viaje a Las islas, no fue largo, el coche de altísima velocidad que manejaba bulma transporto a la familia en segundos.

Las islas era un lugar moderno, lleno de casas de las familias más adineradas. La corporación tenia una mansión con playa privada .Realmente si había algo que sobraba en aquel lugar era lujo. Los ojos de pan miraba todo, boquiabierta, era realmente hermoso. Se parecían a aquellos lugares en donde ella cada tanto iba a estar sola, para pensar tranquila.

Y bien, que te parece?-pregunto Bra

Es realmente hermoso….-dijo Pan, tratando de observar bien todo.

Verdad que si?-Le contesto tiernamente Bulma .

Oye , niña , dime has entrenado algo con tu abuelo?-pregunto con voz ronca un vegeta fastidiado por el calor.

Si , señor. Creo que llegare muy lejos-Pan miraba divertida y con mucha curiosidad a Vegeta, realmente lo sentía parecido a ella. Lo sentía solitario, y rebelde.

Bre observo a Pan mirar a su padre , y esto no le gusto nada. Nadie miraba sus pertenencias

Oye que te parece si vana mirar un poco las islas y yo preparo un rico almuerzo?-le sugirió a Bra.

Vamos , pan te mostrare los beneficios de ser un briefs.

Las niñas caminaron, casi una hora por toda la playa privada de la mansión. El agua era caliente y la arena blanca, de las más blanca que Pan recordara.

Caminaban, y caminaban sin hablarse, esto era más difícil de lo que alguna de las dos había pensado, hasta que finalmente Bra se animo:

Alguna vez, tuviste novio?

Eh……bueno, la verdad que no- y se puso colorada.

Osea que nunca te han tocado……?-esta ves Bra preguntaba de pura curiosidad.

Pan que hervía en color rojo, solo atino a mirar Asia otro lado.

No tiene de que sonrojarte, a mí tampoco me han tocado….pero si quieres luego te muestro El Secreto…

Pan la miro con curiosidad, que seria eso del El Secreto?

BRA

Esta niña es mas tonta de lo que pensé, no va a hacer divertido, si no sabe de El Secreto, me pregunto como se sentirá de a dos.

Mírenla caminar, con esa malla rosa y que poco rellena. Realmente para sus doce años es muy plana. Me pregunto si ser verdad que nadie la ha tocado, la habrán besado?

Te han besado?-pregunto bra , luego de unos minutos en silencio.

No , tampoco eso , sabes creo que por ahora me gusta mas la presencia femenina –Pan , se asombro de lo que decía , nunca antes había hablado con alguien asi. Hasta los ojos de Bra l miraban divertida.

Sabes , a mi si me han besado.-Exclamo una Bra , orgullosa

Si? Pero dime quien a sido- Pan ahora hablaba como una adolescente de esas que odiaba, pero ni se daba cuenta solo se dejaba llevar por el momento.

Bra: Bueno, Te acuerdas de aquel muchacho que solo entro una semana a la escuela?

Pan: Taiji? Sisis lo recuerdo

Bra: bueno, un día me acompaño a casa y me beso.

Pan: y tu que hiciste?

Bra: pues Salí corriendo , besaba como mil demonios ajajaja

Pan y bra calleron al suelo de la risa , pan la miraba divertida . Tal ves si sea lindo tener una amiga de Verano.


	2. la reina de la isla

Capitulo 2

La reina de la isla

La primera vez que Bra llevo al bosque a Pan , fueron todo el camino agarradas de la mano , era increíble el cambio que habían hecho en estas pocas semanas , y como toda niña de 12 años juraron nunca ser normales. Mantener sus sueños idealistas y románticos para toda la eternidad.

Bra: Igual no creo que seamos muy normales….tu sabes por lo de los genes de pelea y eso

Pan: si, realmente me fascina pelear, creo que es una manera de descargar mi ser.

Bra:…….uhm…..-realmente la pelea era lo que mas le aburría en la vida.

Caminaron por la arena seguida de una coker, marrón clarita. La bautizó "Dulce", ya que esta las seguía y cuando estas se detenían a tomar un descanso las lamía de pies a cabeza.

Pronto, ante la vista de las dos jóvenes, apareció un hermoso muchacho de aspecto varonil, que saludaba fervientemente a Bra.

Muchacho: Como andas preciosa?-y la recorrió suavemente- , me imagino que este año también te inscribirás en el concurso.

PAN

Creo que a veces, solo los muchachos se fijan en mí porque estoy acompañada de Bra. Pero tampoco importa mucho, de verdad me cae muy bien. Creo que todavía esconde algo, ¿y eso del poder que será, es tan rara, es como que en ningún momento puedo dejar de dudar de ella. ¿Tengo celos? Esta sensación que oprime mi pecho y me hace deseas ir allí y abofetear al muchacho, decirle Hola acá estoy? Es eso? Eso son los celos? Tener ganas que la otra desapareciera?. ….Y sus pechos….creo que no se avergüenza que los demás solo miren sus pechos, creo que le gusta. ¿Me gustaría a mí que me miren los pechos?

Bra: iuju, Pan- Bra agitaba la mano delante de la pensativa Pan- Estas en tierra?

Pan : Jajajajaja n.n , sisisisis

Bra: Creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa.

Las dos emprendieron el regreso, calladas .Pan seguía analizando sus sentimientos y Bra seguía observando la playa perdida.

En el cuarto de noche, jugaban a ser reinas, usando el maquillaje que Bra compraba, cargándola a la tarjeta de Bulma, en una farmacia cercana, pintándose los labios de rojo profundo y los ojos de negro. El espejo en la pared, era tan sofisticado como toda la casa. Podían con simplemente palmear, elegir la mejor poción de las luces.

Bailaban y cantaban, con las medias en la parte superior de sus trajes de baños. Pan seguía lisa, pero a Bra le crecían descomunalmente. Bra sabia que los genes de sus padres se habían mezclado haciéndole tener una perfecta figura.

Pan estaba fascinado con los pechos de Bra.

Su traje de baño de color lila apenas competía con el vibrante traje de Bra.

Cuando se aburrían de maquillarse jugaban con el secreto. Finalmente Bra se lo había mostrado. Estaba el secreto, dentro de sus bombachas y descubrieron que si lo flotaban de cierta manera, una corriente eléctrica las recorría.

El secreto había cambiado para siempre la vida de Pan.

Creo que me tirare a dormir un rato-le dijo Bra a Pan y se recostó en una lujosa cama. Las semanas que habían pasado juntas le hacían comprender que había tomado una buena decisión.

Creo que yo iré a caminar un poco – y Pan comenzó a caminar.

Bra que la observada desde lejos, pensativa, cerró lentamente los ojos hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

Pan caminaba lentamente, por toda la casa. Un profundo silencio indundaba cada rincón. El hermano de Bra, Trunks estaba afuera jugando con sus amigos.

La casa era blanca y con detalles en oro, parecía que seguía la misma línea que Cápsula corp, pero era un poco mas lujosa. La cocina, era enorme y llena de cosas riquísimas para comer, a Pan le extraño que bulma no estuviera ahí, de hecho hacia rato que no sentía ni a Bulma ni a Vegeta,…….Vegeta…. Raro hombre, raro ser. La miraba como si ella le molestara la vista, tal vez la misma mirada que ella trataba de mirar a los demás.

Salio de la cocina y observo que había una cámara de gravedad. Sabia que a Vegeta le obsesionaba entrenar, la mismísima Bra se lo había contado. Y decidió observar hacia adentro para ver si podía aprender nuevas técnicas, pues sabia que si se las pedia a Vegeta este no se las enseñaría.

Observo dentro de las ventanas rojas y abrió la boca y sus ojos se ensancharon. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su mente la hacia largarse de allí, pero sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo. Adentro, Bulma y Vegeta hacia el amor de manera salvaje, ella estaba arriba y destellaba de placer. La pareja no parecía notar que dos grandes ojos los miraban desde la ventana.

Pan, seguía observando, su cuerpo su anatomía, estaba empezando a funcionar. El secreto por primera vez estaba funcionando solo. Veía los movimientos sincronizados de los dos cuerpos. Vio las partes íntimas a la perfección de los dos, y sus ojos recorrían cada músculo, cada centímetro de piel de los dos. Sus pies, seguían agarrados al suelo, y sus ojos no pestañaban.

Dentro, su cuerpo hacia ebullición.

Desde adentro Vegeta sintió, un ki cercano elevándose. Y sus ojos se posaron en la niña que estaba mirándolos desde afuera. Se puso furioso y miro los controles automáticos de la cámara y palmeando se cerraron las cortinas. Pan camino lentamente hacia atrás y salio corriendo.

Llego agitada a la habitación en donde Bra se encontraba durmiendo. Se recostó para calmarse, saco de su bolso la pijama y se sentó nuevamente en la cama y en penumbras cepillo su cabello.

Su mente divagaba en los sucesos. Veía una y otras vez a Bulma gimiendo, a Vegeta acariciándola. Las manos de Vegeta bordeaban su cuerpo y descendían. Se notaba que Bulma se moría de placer.

Pan se recostó, y se obligo a dormir, pero "el secreto" no aprecia querer calmarse.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Pan entreabrió los ojos, para abrirlos grandes cuando vio que era el mismito Vegeta que la miraba de lejos. Traía nada más que sus pantalones y las botas.

Vegeta comenzó a acercarse despacio.

Vegeta: Eres una niña muy mala! Que haces mirando lo que yo hago con mi esposa? Te castigare

Pan, lo miro nerviosa, giro su rostro hacia Bra, pero esta parecía estar en otro mundo, el de los profundos sueños. ¿Castigada? A que se refería? No creía que Vegeta la golpeara pero…….

Vegeta comenzó a acercarse, y retiro violentamente la manta que cubría a Pan.

Pan: Oiga señor Vegeta creo que….

Vegeta: Cállate! No era esto acaso lo que querías?

Pan lo miraba con profundo miedo , pero pronto "su secreto" comenzó a hacerse evidente. La muchacha miraba con gran excitación el cuerpo del saiyin.

Pronto los miedos, fueron remplazados por placer, las caricias experimentadas de Vegeta provocaban un deseo enorme en la joven. Pan sentía un fuerte calor por dentro. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Bra, que seguía durmiendo.

Pan comenzó a gemir, Vegeta la acariciaba con mucha suavidad a esta altura. La joven siempre pensó que acariciaría muy fuerte y bruto, pero por el contrario parecía dócil.

Pan se retiro el camisón con las manos, y comenzó a retirar el pantalón a Vegeta que parecía muy excitado.

El comenzó a recorrerla con sus manos, provocando que la ebullición fuera aun más fuerte. Pan sentía que ya no podía más,

Pan: No mas……

Vegeta que sonrió malévolamente, comenzó a penetrarla dándole muchísimo placer, pan se retorcía contra la colcha….estaba llegando a su límite…….

Con una gran bocanada de aire se incorporo de la cama. Estaba toda transpirada .se había dormido por encima de la colcha y con el peine en las manos. Estaba erotizada al extremo. Miro hacia un costado y vio a Bra mirándola con cara de sorpresa.

Bra: ¿Estas bien? Creo que tenías una pesadilla de la manera que gritabas.

Pan: aja jajá sisisi estoy bien

Pan se recostó adentro de la cama y giro hacia el otro lado, mirando a la pared

La joven miraba a un punto fijo…..un sueño………eso era todo….

A la mañana siguiente, la familia se disponía a desayunar. Pan estaba engordando muchísimo en esa casa.

Bulma: Mi amor te levantas temprano-le comento a el recién levantado Vegeta

Vegeta solo miraba con fastidio a Pan. Esa chiquilla….

Pan miraba sonrojada a Vegeta, y comenzó a comer cabizbaja.

Bulma: Ayer escuche unos gritos raros , pensé que estaba jugando a algo nuevo.

Bra: Es que pan estaba teniendo pesadillas, verdad?

Pan: si ,unas pesadillas horribles….-demasiado horribles……-

La joven no pudo en todo el desayuno levantar la cabeza a ver a Vegeta.

Bulma: ¿Qué harán hoy chicas?

Bra: La llevare a Pan a competir por la reina de la isla, creo que tiene buenas chances.

Bulma: Parece divertido, sabes Pan cuando yo era joven gane todas los concursos, y Bra ah seguido mi legado, creo que es genético. –asumió orgullosa

Bra: pero este concursaras tu y estoy segura que ganaras.

Vegeta: me voy a entrenar.

Pan lo miro levantarse, esta era su única oportunidad de……

Pan: Creo que me olvide algo arriba

Bra: apurare no querrás llegar tarde.

Y mientras Bulma y Bra se quedaron en la mesa charlando de algunas cosas, pan subía rápidamente.

Bulma: ¿Creo que se adapto rápido, no lo crees?

Bra: Si mama, sabes creo que fue una verdadera suerte – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, que si uno se fijaba bien podía ser hasta perversa.

Bulma: yo creo que le hace bien, una chica tan solitaria

Bra: uhm…….

Pan subía rápidamente los escalones, y se escondió detrás de la casual puerta abierta que la separaba de Vegeta. En la cámara hubo algo que le llamo la atención, un pequeño cuadro de el y de Bulma en sus principios. Sus labios se apretaron de bronca y su puño de ira. Pero trato de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Vegeta entrenaba arduamente, miraba una y otra vez la puerta abierta, cuanto tardaría Bulma en subir. Suspirando se resigno a tomar un poco de agua. Sus ojos investigaron la nueva cámara, ese año Bulma se la había regalado como cumpleaños. Y vio un reflejo platinado y cuando se acerco vio un pequeño marco y adentro una foto de el y de ella. Que lejana época, cuando se enfrentaron a Majin buu, cuando comenzó a humanizarse.

Se recostó en el piso y cerró sus ojos para permitirse recordar aquel suceso. Unas manos lo acariciaban y el se dejo llevar. Realmente esas manos lo habían cambiado.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y vio sus ojos celestes, vio su cabello, volvía a tener 30 años, volvían a ser jóvenes………

Esos ojos, tan transparentes, pero que le pasaban esta vez, estaba un poco cargados….parecían tener manchitas negras, y cuando Vegeta abrió bien los ojos, vio que quien lo besaba no era otra que la chiquilla, la nieta de Kakaroto.

Vegeta tomo la mano de Pan que lo recorría salvajemente –que rayos crees que haces, y la levanto en el aire.

Bulma: ¿Vegeta, que estas haciendo?

Pan miro horrorizada a Bulma y cerro los ojos.

Vegeta bajo lentamente a Pan – nada le enseñaba una técnica.

Bulma: no me gusta que seas tan bruto, Pan baja rápido que Bra esta impaciente.

Pan salio corriendo sin siquiera mirar a Bulma, y mientras ella salía la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Se apoyo en ella y respiro agitadamente.

Bra: Pan! Que rayos te pasa? Entrenado con mi papa, vamos ya tendrás mucho tiempo para aburrirte en el año.

Pan: si vamos…….-y caminando observo de lejos la cámara.


	3. La rosa

Capitulo 3

La rosa…

Una rosa negra….

…un corazón marchito

Un secreto prohibido,

Una flor con espinas,

Una flor sin alma…

Pan suspiro cuando leyó el último párrafo del libro de poesía que Bulma le había prestado cuando comenzó el verano. "Creo que te hará pensar algunas cosas" le había dicho. La joven esperaba en una reposeerá la llegada de su amiga. Era tan obstinada Bra que sorprendía. ¿Cómo una guerrera de su estirpe, una joven como ella, se había prestado a participar un espectáculo ridículo? ¿Un concurso de modas? Ha quien quería engañar Bra, si ella misma sabia que tenia mejores posibilidades que ella. Solo pudo suspirar y recostarse. Había pensado mucho los sucesos de esa mañana. Cuando vio a Vegeta tendido lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse encima de el y acariciarlo como había visto a su mujer la noche anterior. "el secreto" la obligaba , la llevaba y la guiaba por todo el cuerpo del hombre y cuando este se quedo quieto , cuando entreabrió los ojos y la miro con mucho amor , la primera vez que veía la cara de el hombre tan relajada se sintió bien , se sintió correspondida , peor luego el aprecio darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ella había con desesperación a lamerlo y tocarlo, para despertar interés.

La cara de Vegeta, los ojos negros clavados en sus ojos, no los podía olvidar. Tendría que aprender a controlar el Secreto, si no este lo llevaría por mal camino.

La joven miraba al mar, turquesino transparente. El mar...tan grande y abrumador, era como sus sentimientos, como el ser que habitaba adentro….miro el último párrafo del libro:

"…El viento era un joven muy apuesto, de gran energía y vitalidad y por esto mismo había llamado la atención de la rosa que lo miraba maravillada desde abajo.

La rosa vivía en una pradera hermosa y llena de aromas, el color verde predominaba todo el suelo. Cada unos días podía ver a El viento que suavemente la acariciaba. Y la trataba con gran cuidado.

Cada mañana la rosa desplegaba sus pétalos, esperando que El viento la tocara, pero ese día el viento soplo muy fuerte y derribo varios pétalos de la flor.

La rosa lastimada y sollozando exclamo: -¡Viento, viento fluye mas despacio que me estas haciendo daño!-

Pero el viento parecía hipnotizado y era la dulce Nube que lo traía encantado.

Dolida la Rosa se juro devolverle el daño y comenzó a pensar cosas dolorosas y con cada pensamiento una nueva espina aparecía en su tallo.

La mañana siguiente el viento paso nuevamente rápido, peor sintió un dolor agudo y mirándola a la rosa le suplico: -¿OH, rosa porque me haces daño? no ves que me lastimas a cada paso.

Pero la rosa estaba determinada a herir al viento como fuera posible…

Bra: ¿Por qué lees esta porquería?-y retiro el libro de las manos de Pan y lo tiro a la blanca arena que estaba a sus pies.

Pan: ¡oye no es una porquería! Tu mama me lo ha dado con mucho cariño – y recogió el libro que estaba un poco sucio. Lo sacudió y marco la pagina, La historia de la rosa tendría que esperar.

Mientras caminaba hacia el centro la ultima frase queda retumbando en el cerebro de Pan. Pero la rosa estaba determinada a hacerle daño…."

PAN

Esa seria la solución, tratar de herir a Vegeta? Y porque rayos estoy pensado en Vegeta? ¿No eh tenido suficiente? ¿Además como lo heriría? ¿Como? Y porque Bra se empeña en anotarme en este estupido concurso. ¿Vegeta y Bulma vendrán? Vendrán en verme en maya…? Porque mi corazón late, tan y tan rápido? Es como si me estuviera por enfrentar a alguien fuerte en una pelea. ¿Contra quien tengo que pelear? ¿Contra el secreto?...La rosa...las espinas, esa era la respuesta? Tengo que averiguar donde esta el dolor de Vegeta y hacerlo. El no es nadie para humillarme así… ¿pero cual será el dolor de el? ¿Cual?

Bra observaba la concentración de Pan y pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía el resultado, pero tenia que hacerlo. Las cosas entre las amistades son como la naturaleza misma, sobrevive la más fuerte y es la que manda. Y Bra estaba acostumbrada a mandar.

El centro comercial estaba repleto de jóvenes y jovencitas con sobredosis de hormonas. Casi todas las jovencitas de Las Islas eran perfectas, blondas y de cuerpos proporcionados. Para la corta edad de algunas su cuerpo era irreal y a veces exagerado. Pero era un lugar de dinero, eso se podía sentir en el ambiente. Los muchachos estaba entusiasmados de ver tanta cantidad de jovencitas hermosas y candentes.

Los jóvenes de Las Islas, no eran muy particulares, casi todos machismo dinero, casi todos con cuerpos esculturales y gafas oscuras, estuviera soleado o nublado. La ropa de última moda reinaba cada centímetro de la feria.

En el centro de la plaza principal, se encontraba una plataforma y allí había casi 20 chicas en trajes de baños. Todas descomunales y todas más grandes que Bra o Pan.

Cuando Bulma le había dicho que Bra había ganado, no le había mentido, al paso de esta todas las muchachas la veían con emoción y envidia.

Y después estaba Bru. El joven más apuesto de todas las Islas. Conocía a Bra desde que eran niños.

Bru trabajaba en la organización del evento como pasatiempo, para rellenar las horas vacaciones que sus padres no pasaban a su lado. Como todo niño rico, era consentido y engreído, pero nadie discutía que era el muchacho más bello de la isla.

Al poco tiempo llego, Von el primo de Bru. Un muchacho apuesto, el más apuesto que Pan hubiese visto antes. Tenía unos labios carnosos y especiales. Por primera vez Pan pensaba en la posibilidad de chupar los labios de alguien.

Pero Von solo las saludo y Pan se dio cuenta que todavía las consideraba niñas.

Bra: Vamos Pan hay que inscribirte en la lista de el concurso.

Los cuatro comenzaron caminar hacia el lugar de registro. Bru miraba atentamente a Bra.

BRU

¿Qué piensa esta niña? Si sabe lo que le va a pasar a su amiga. Rayos me estaré perdiendo algo. ¿Por qué trae a una niña tan poco desarrollada? Sabe lo que le paso a la niña del año pasado. Miro sus ojos y encuentro un poco de perversión .Estará planeando en contra de su propia amiga? Esta niña es el demonio en vida. Pero tiene buenos senos, y algún día me gustaría verla en mi colchón. ¿Que estará planeando?

Sr.presentador: te anotaras este también, Bra?

Bra: no este año, no. Vine a anotar a mí amiga, Pan

Sr.pr: buenos días Pan, por favor pasa por allí que te darán un traje y un numero.

Bra: ve pan, que yo te mirare desde aquí.

Bra camino hacia donde estaba el publico y mientras el anunciador, hacia pasar cada una de las chicas, miro a Pan que la buscaba entre el publico, se veía nerviosa y no falto pocos minutos para que el plan de Bra diera acción.

BRA

Se que soy cruel. Se que jamás tendría que haberlo hecho pero, tengo que marcar mi territorio, tengo demostrar ser la mejor. Así me enseño mi padre y mi madre. Se que tal vez no se referían a esto, pero es la manera que encontré de hacerlo. Ya comenzaron a gritar cosas. Ahí el joven que esta a mi derecha le grita ¿Tienes 8 años? eres una tabla y ese fue el comienzo de toda una serie de abucheos, tal como me lo esperaba. La veo que baja llorando de la plataforma y veo que se dirige hacia le océano. Bru me mira y sus ojos me preguntan ¿para que? Y mis ojos le responden muy claro. "Para que se sepa quien soy". Mejor voy a consolarla. Ya habrá aprendió la lección.

Pan volaba con gran energía hacia la casa de los briefs. Su mente estaba en blanco y solo pensaba en destruir. Entro por una ventana y todavía volando entro por la puerta abierta de la cámara de gravedad y comenzó golpear a Vegeta que se encontraba desprevenido pero que en cuanto vio lo que pasaba la golpeo fuertemente en el estomago.

Pan callo al piso llorando y tomándose de su panza.

Vegeta: ¡Que rayos te crees chiquita endemoniada!

Pan que lo miraba con rabia y apuntando un puño grito: No soy una chiquillaaaaaaaaaaaa -y salio volando hacia la playa.

El golpe que le había dado Vegeta le había dolido tanto que llego a duras penas hasta la costa y allí se desplomo.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su habitación y con unas vendas en la frente. Bra la miraba desde una silla.

Bra: ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Pan: Prométeme que no sabias que esto pasaría?- y la miro profundo en sus ojos.

Bra la miro y sonriendo : Claro que no!

Pan sonrió y se recostó más en la cama. Bra la miraba de lejos, sus facciones no habían cambiado.

Bra: son unos estupidos, no le hagas caso, además no sabes lo que mientras volvía. –y puso cara de picara, mientras cambiaba las vendas.

Pan la miro, alguna vez con seguiría una persona así? La había juzgado mucho, tenía que reconocerlo. –Dime que has visto

Bra: Cuando te buscaba en un callejón, vi. a Von con una chica y ella le agarraba el….."Paquete"

Las dos rieron como nunca esa noche. Pan, casi olvidaba lo sucedido y miraba con ojos cristalinos a Bra. Tal vez ella que se había sentido sola por mucho tiempo, que nadie la comprendía había encontrado otra persona para charlar. Algún día le contaría sus temores, sus miedos y frustraciones. Pero eso seria mas adelante.

La mañana siguiente, Pan se levanto temprano y se fue directo a caminar, todavía no estaba preparada para ver a Vegeta.

En la playa tomo una reposeerá amarilla. Y comenzó a leer donde había quedado marcado del día anterior.

"Pero la rosa estaba determinada a herir al viento como fuera posible y si eso simbolizaba pincharlo ella lo haría.

Al paso del tiempo el viento dejo de venir y la Rosa se sintió a gusto, había ganado la pelea.

Una mañana llego una oruga al prado y cuando subió a una margarita pudo ver a la rosa y la rosa la pudo ver a ella. Fue amor a primera vista, y cuando la oruga cegada por su amor intento subirse a la rosa, se pincho y quedo muerta. Y la rosa sollozando se preguntaba .Eh ganado la batalla, pero a que costo? Ya nadie me podrá amar más con estas espinas….

Los ojos de Pan estaba llenos de lagrimas, la magnifica historia la había conmovido. Y miro sobre su cabeza. Un joven la saludaba con entusiasmo, y era el mismísimo Bru. Tal vez la oruga si merecía una oportunidad. Tal vez si debía quitarse las espinas. Y fue en ese preciso momento que Pan se olvido de Vegeta.

Vegeta, camino hacia la habitación de su hija esperándola encontrar la sola. Y así estaba, durmiendo tal como cuando era bebe.

Jura que la noche en que nació, cuando se la pusieron en sus brazos, ella lo miro directo a los ojos y sonrió. El tocó la boquita y se enamoro perdidamente .Su hija. Su niñita. Nunca creyó perderla. Y no la ha perdido, sigue diciéndose. Nunca falto un verano, nunca pidió pasar sus vacaciones que no fueran con el.

El y Bulma, fueron unos tontos al pensar que ella seria fácil.

La mira durmiendo en su cama acurrucada. No puede creer que no será siempre así de niña, así de inocente.


	4. La pena

Capitulo 4

La pena

Bru caminaba despacio por la arena, mirando a lo lejos a Pan. Traia una camisa blanca y un short rojo de lewis, y como hacia calor traía sus habituales gafas oscuras. Saludaba efusivamente con su mano derecha.

Pan cerró el libro y se dispuso a acomodarse la maya azul marino que traía. Sutilmente bajo sus piernas para que el muchacho se pudiera sentar .Dio resultado.

Bru se sentó a su lado y ella no podía parar de mirarle los brazos, los abdominales y el rostro.

Bru: ¿conoces hace mucho a Bra?

Pan: Digamos que si. Desde que nacimos nuestros padres han querido juntarnos, pero nunca lo habían logrado hasta hora. Yo creí que éramos muy diferentes, y de hecho lo somos pero no de esa manera...Tu la conoces hace mucho?

Bru: Digamos que si, nuestros padres se conocen hace mucho. Bueno en realidad no conozco mucho al padre de Bra, porque siempre que me acerco me mira con ganas de golpearme. Creo que es sobre protector.

Pan:…..si…..-No quería recordar a Vegeta, no mientras hablaba con Bru.

Bru: Bueno muchacha, me tengo que ir, supongo que vendrás esta noche ala fiesta?

Bra: Claro que ira!

Pan: Bra!

Bra: no te preocupes Bru, llegaremos a la 9 en punto.

Bru: entonces ahí nos vemos.

Las dos jóvenes siguieron al muchacho con sus ojos hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

Pan: ¿a quien prefieres a Bru o a Von?

Bra: pues no lo se, a quien prefieres tu?

Pan: yo pregunte primero.

Bra,…….mmmmm…bueno supongo que a Von.

Bien, pensó Pan, porque ella ya había elegido a Bru.

El viaje hacia le centro, fue incomodo para Pan. Vegeta la observaba por el espejo retrovisor. Y ella solo desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

Bulma: Así que van a una fiesta? Que divertido, yo a tu edad también iba amuchas fiestas…

Vegeta: Pero ella no eres tu, conste que no estoy de acuerdo

Bulma lo miro fijamente, pero no con reprendimiento, había algo más. Pan entendió que le trataba de decir que el quedaría la casa para ellos solos. ¿Seria eso?

Bra miraba hacia la calle, estaba vestida con un vestido al cuerpo rojo y con cuello marilyn. (Del que se ata por la espalda), tenía el cabello recogido y estaba más hermosa que cualquier día.

Pan llevaba una pollera azul y una remera ajustada de Bra arriba. Pero en su cabello tenia puesto su pañuelo amarillo. Bra decía que era ordinario, pero ella pensaba que le daba personalidad.

Las niñas se bajaron y se encontraron con Bru que ante la mirada Reprendedora de Vegeta decidió no tocar todavía a Bra. Cuando el coche avanzo, la saludo como acostumbraban desde niños, la levanto en el aire y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Von los miraba desde una camioneta y estaban tomando una botella de vodka.

La fiesta era en una casa de un niño rico de la zona. Pan por primera vez veía tanta gente borracha.

Había jóvenes desde los 13 años, hasta los que bordeaban los 18 como Bru y Von. Ellas eran las mas pequeñas.

VON

12 años…..pero que perra es. Es ardiente como el fuego. El la llama Problema. Dice que si alguien los descubre el estaría en problemas con la ley. Ella se ríe y pasa sus manos sobre sus pechos. El se pregunta si alguna vez conoció una niña con tanto pecho. Ahora trata de seducirlo con su vestido. ¡Rayos! El solo la quiere pasar bien. Nunca ah estado con una virgen. ¿Era virgen?

BRU

La miro. Podría ser mi hermana me digo. Pero no lo es. Esta poco formada es verdad, pero tiene algo más, algo de sus ojos que me atraen. Y después estaba Problema. Von dice que arde como mil demonios. Y el lo creía. Y hay estaba Pan mirándolo, esperando el beso. Y allá estaba Bra, bailando borracha contra una pared, acariciándose. Ese era el problema de el, le gustaban las dos. Pan lo tomo por sorpresa y le dio el primer paso, luego el la guió. Se alegro de no tener que decidir, ellas habían decidido por el.

Pan estaba recostado en la playa con Bru encima. El secreto estaba presentar en todos sus movimientos. Bra siempre decía que ella iba a perder la virginidad con cualquiera, que no le importaba. Pero a ella si. Si se iba a unir con alguien, mejor estar enamorada. Pamplinas, hubiese dicho Bra.

Se quedaron viendo el amanecer en la playa. Bru la miro y susurrando le dijo, sabes no haré nada que no te guste. Tú sabes.

Pero Pan no sabía.

¿Usaste el Secreto con el? –Preguntaba Bra, con intriga.- ¿te lamió los pezones?

Todo era si, si si, pero a Pan no le salía contarle, como Bru la hacia excitarse, como la tocaba.

El verano estaba llegando a su fin, cuando Bra la despertó y le aviso que había felicitaciones. Ya no era virgen. Von y ella había usado muy bien el tiempo disponible.

El ultimo día, antes de partir, Pan y Bru intercambiaron teléfonos y el le llevo un caracol raro. Lo Clavaron cerca de un árbol. Era la promesa de volver a verse.

Pan, camino tranquila a su casa, le había pedido a Bulma que la deje en un pueblo cercano .Tenia ganas de volar, de caminar, de gritar, de todo junto.

En la casa encontró a Milk tomando tranquila un café.

Milk: ¿Cómo estas pequeña? Ya de regreso tan pronto?

Pan, asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. Milk tranquilamente le sirvió un poco de te y un pedazo de una torta.

Milk: Y cuéntame como la has pasado con Bra

Pan: Tenias razón abuela es muy divertida, es una persona que influye definitivamente.

Milk: y dime, como te has llevado con su familia, digo porque Vegeta no tiene la fama precisamente de ser el mas amable.

Pan miro hacia abajo ruborizada, Vegeta, lo había olvidado, con tanto Bru dando vuelta.

Milk: Te enamoraste de el verdad? Ya sabes tan varonil el.

Pan se rió como chiquilla,-La verdad abuela, pero creo que Bulma lo tiene encantado verdad?-y seguía riéndose.

Milk: Pues claro, si no fuera que tengo dos hijos con tu abuelo se lo hubiera robado hace mucho tiempo.-y deposito la taza de te.

Pan: ……….Abuela…..-e hizo silencio

MILK

Entendió su silencio. Se reprochaba el haberle contado eso a una niña .pero era verdad que a veces sentía celos de Bulma. Vegeta, si bien era frió, tenia un encanto. Varias veces le había dicho en broma que deberían intercambiar por un rato (1), pero era realmente broma se preguntaba? O era un deseo. Y después estaba goku. Goku siempre la dejo sola , dice en las noches mas deprimentes. Goku y los demás están cortados por otra tela. Pero Vegeta es mas como ella, hace lo que hay que hacer.

Pan se levanto y miro por la ventana, el prado. Recordó cada detalle del verano, cada momento lo memorizo y se juro jamás olvidar ningún detalle. En el año y en sus momentos mas deprimentes, recordaba el olor a loción de Bru, la suavidad de la piel de Bra, los ojos de Vegeta, el olor a sal. A veces vuela en secreto hasta allí y observa a Bru desde lejos. Todavía no se anima a hablarle, como le explicaría lo de volar, no eso seria mas adelante, cuando se casen tal vez.

BRU

Se jura todas las noches que Pan solo a sido algo del verano. Pero cada ve tiene más ansias de tenerla en su colchón, de apretar esas tetitas y llenarla de goce. Quedaron en verse el verano siguiente y ella ya tendría 14 y eso cambiaria la historia. Porque 14 no es lo mismo que 13, se jura. Pero mientras tanto tiene a Star , una niña punk de 17 años , y con una argolla en sus labios. Pan es especial , lo sabe , pero Star le ofrece goce en el momento y su padre le dijo siempre que a su edad tenia que aprovechar. Y eso estaba haciendo el , aprovechaba. Y además Star la chupaba muy bien.(2)

Bra: ¿este año viene conmigo nuevamente?

Pan que ni siquiera lo dudo , asintió. Bra y ella se habían convertido chicle. Eran como hermanas , eran amigas. Bra siempre escandalizaba a todo el mundo, menos a sus padre claro esta. Pero a veces Bra les omitía cosas muy grandes. A veces demasiado.

Este año partieron antes , ya que habían decidió festejar el cumpleaños numero 14 de Pan en las islas. Bulma no tuvo ningún problema y dejo a trunks encargado de la corporación. Vegeta no aprecio en las islas hasta 3 semanas después , pero Bulma no lo regaño . Pan se preguntaba si seguirían haciendo el amor tan salvajemente como el año pasado , pero eso tendría que verlo por ella misma. Había descubierto que le gustaba mucho ver a dos personas haciendo el amor. Trataba de memorizar cada cosa , para luego aplicarla con Bru cuando llegue el momento.

Bra le regala un vestido blanco , sencillo pero hermoso, sacado con la tarjeta de crédito de Bulma. Insiste en que se lo ponga, pero a Pan le parece que lo arruinaría

Pero Bra ya ah pensado eso antes. Y con una sonrisa le contesta:

-Ya sabes , me asegure que fuera lavable.-y rieron juntas como dos chiquillas.

Lavable?-murmuro pan entre risas

Si , Lavable. Pontelo ahora!

Aquí?-que pensaba Bra estaban en medio de la playa .

Pero se fueron hacia un médano y ahí el cambio.

Valla Pan te ves hermosa!

En el momento que caminan tomadas de las manos , llegan Von y Bru. A Pan le late el corazón con entusiasmo.

-Problema! Trajimos un regalo – y Von la acaricia y les ofrece un porro.

Fuman tranquilos y juntos se tiran en la playa. Bru la recorre con entusiasmo y ella también hace lo suyo. Lo siente duro y caliente.

Oh, nena……..Oh nena? Había algo mal , en Bru. Pan abre los ojos mariada y ve a Von encima de ella.

Pan corre , escucha voces distorsionadas y solas se detiene cuando siente el agua por las rodillas.

Y solo escucha una voz con claridad.

Bra: OH por dios Pan! Quédate donde estas…..

(1)Totalmente cierto , en el capitulo que se llama "Goku llegas tarde siempre" , pero en versión japonesa o inglesa "He's late" milk le dice a bulma que podrían cambiar a el despistado Goku por el responsable Vegeta. Y no se auque lo decía riéndose es re ¬¬.

(2)Perdón si alguien se ofendió con esto, se que fue grosero , pero vamos es un hombre "varonil".


	5. La Sirena

Capitulo 5

La Sirena

Oh , nena…..¿Oh nena? Un momento, algo estaba mal en este cuadro . Las manos en su cuerpo no eran las de Bru , los labios en sus labios no eran los de el .Trato de mantener los ojos abiertos pero todo era muy borroso.

De pronto se sintió descompuesta . Se aparto y corrió hacia el mar. La marea estaba baja y el agua había retrocedido …Corrió mas y mas , hasta que al fin el agua mojo el vestido abriéndolo como un paracaídas .Entonces se zambullo como el ciervo que una vez su abuelito le había mostrado . Se tendió ….Se tendió y dejo que el agua se la llevara . Oía la voz de Bra gritando:

-Oh , dios mío …..Pan –La voz de Bra se perdía entre el ruido de las olas.

Y Bru gritando:

PAN! PAN..-y después venían tras ella , pero a ella no le importaba .Ahora estaba nadando , nadando hacia alta mar como una sirena , y así seguiría hasta China o hasta lo que estuviera del otro lado.

Estaba soñando con su propio funeral. Videl la miraba desde arriba del ataúd y le gritaba ¡Un Porro! Ves porque decimos que eres una chiquilla…

Un porro! Era un porro entre cuatro mama. Pero videl la miraba con ira.

_¿Para que enojar mama si estoy muerta?_

_¡Entonces pórtate como una muerta! Y Videl se hecho hacia atrás y cerro la tapa del ataúd_ .

El escenario cambio. Pan estaba en el mar y estaba oscuro . Muy oscuro . Podía salir volando , pero que sentido tenia. Era mejor dejar al cuerpo hundirse .No tenia sentido luchar. Daría lo mismo que se rindiera. De pronto la atraparon por atrás. Ella se resistió , pateó y gritó . Pronto sintió que la arrastraban por la playa. Había varias personas por ahí . Pensaban que estaba muerta, Ella gritaba y arañaba el ataúd , pero de nada servia.

Se despertó y se sentó , tragando agitadamente aire , empapada de sudor . La indundaba un sentimiento terrible. Un sentimiento de perdición. Al amanecer estaba despierta y metía adentro de una bolsa roja sus pertenencias. Tenía que escaparse antes de que fuera demasiado Tarde. …Antes que siguiera deseando a Vegeta , antes de seguir queriendo a Bru , Antes de perderse a si misma Tenia que salir de ahí ahora.

Cuando la luz toco el cuarto , Bra se movió. Pan se quedo quieta para no despertarla pero Bra abrió los ojos. Vio la cama hecha y su bolso hecho .Después fijo su vista en Pan:

-No hagas esto , Pan , no lo arruines todo.

Pan sintió ganas de gritarle ¡No soy yo la que arruino todo! . No recordaba con gran claridad la noche anterior , peor recordaba suficiente.

Nos volamos un poco , de acuerdo-dijo Bra -¡Gran cosa! No paso nada .-Se recogió el pelo con las manos y se saco un mechón de la cara.

Al ver que Pan no se movía , la apunto con un dedo:

de donde viene tanto molarismo? Te la estabas pasando genial con Von.

Pan sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

Ves? Le tienes tanto miedo a ese costado tuyo que no sabes por donde escaparte.

De pronto todo se le hacia claro a Pan:

-Tu lo planeaste…….todo , verdad?

-No seas ridícula. Quería que fuera le mejor de tus cumpleaños. De acuerdo , nos descontrolamos un poco. Era eso lo que querías escuchar?

-Bru estaba de acuerdo¿Fue parte del plan o lo planearon Von y tu?

Esta paranoica-dijo Bra-si piensas eso. Nadie planeo nada , solo paso. –Volvió a acostarse y subió su frazada hasta el mentón.

A Pan le latía la cabeza. Si no se iba , si no salía de aquí…….

Cerró el bolso , esperando que Bra saltara de la cama. Que le rogara que se quedara.

¿Sabes una cosa?-Dijo Bra mirándola.-Eres mas estupida de lo que pensé. Desde cuando un Saiyajin se rebaja tanto por un simple juego? Donde quedaron tus genes?

-Y donde quedaron los tuyos , Bra¿Por qué no creo que tu papa le guste que te andes acostando con todo tipo que se mueve.

Muy bien….Vete , ve vive una vida normal ,de un humano normal .Porque en la dirección en donde vas es Exactamente esa. Una vida mediocre con gente mediocre , como tu abuelo.

Pan sintió ganas de dar un portazo , pero no lo hizo. Bajo lentamente las escaleras y le dejo una nota a Bulma y salio. Solo ahí le salio un sollozo. Pero se lo trago.

Solo entonces monto el bolso a el hombro y salio volando . Paro solo un segundo Frente al árbol que tenia el caracol de ella y Bru.

Pronto sintió una presencia y una mano que la tocaba.

Tenemos que hablar-le dijo. Caminaron hasta le muelle cercano , donde se sentaron .Pan miraba fijo el horizonte.-Sea lo que sea que paso anoche , puedo vivir con eso. – Le dijo Bru.

Los ojos de Pan seguían mirando al horizonte. ¿Solo la noche anterior?

Se que no significo nada- siguió el.

Ella lo miro , intrigada:

¿Qué es lo que no significo nada?

Tu y Von

-Yo y Von? No hay Yo y Von , hay Tu y Bra?

-¿Bra?-dijo como si no entendiera de lo que le estaba hablando .Le tomo la mano y le miro la palma , como había hecho una vez en la playa. Y cubrió las dos manos de ella con la de el.

-Creo que debemos olvidar lo que paso anoche. –Dijo-Tu eres mi chica Pan , lo supe desde el primer día.

Y con eso , nada mas , ella se derritió. Con eso nada mas Volvieron a estar juntos.

_BULMA_

_Abre los ojos , con cansancio . No sabe como esta tan cansada en vacaciones. Alguien a su lado se mueve pesadamente. Ahora si recuerda. Ella lo mira con ternura. Acaricia su rostro y se pregunta si alguna vez alguien lo vio así tan tranquilo. Tan indefenso. Comienza a desesperance , y se trata de incorporar. Pero dos brazos la retienen . Ella sabe que tiene que hacer le desayuno , que tiene que adelantar el trabajo que se trajo a casa. Pero en ese momento no le importa mas nada. Se queda , se muere y renace , muere y renace , en un círculo completo . Finalmente deja al dueño de los brazos satisfecho. La bata acaricia suavemente su piel . Las dos manos la buscaron nuevamente , pero esta vez ella estaba ágil. Bajo lentamente las escaleras . Preparo su habitual desayuno . Observa detenidamente algo que se le había pasado de largo. Desesperada corre al cuarto de su hija , que la mira adormilada. Ella exige explicaciones por el papel. Las niñas podían haber peleado por algo , pero eso no exigía que la otra se escapara. Menos que menos cuando ella era responsable por ambas._

_VEGETA_

_Estupida niña , se recuerda mientras vuela mirando hacia ambos lados. Bulma lo había obligado a que la buscara. Si no quería volver era problema suyo , porque rayos tenia que buscar una niña que siquiera era su hija. Si Bulma supiese lo que intento hacer , la mataría ella misma. Le daba gracia recordar lo sucedido. Le hacia recordar a su juventud cuando las mujeres hacían lo imposible por estar con el , siempre había generado cosas en cuanta mujer lo viese. Y si la alguna vez se había planteado el tema de tener una compañera , más que anda para tener descendencia se veía alada de una mujer tal vez mas como el androide 18. Eso fue hasta que conoció a Bulma . Tan fuerte pero a la vez el ser mas débil . Y ahí encontró la respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Por qué buscaba a la niña? Por ella_.

Vegeta volaba a gran velocidad por la nubes . El ki se acercaba y cual fue su sorpresa que se encontró en la casa de Kakaroto. Paro su vuelo en seco y decidió volver ya que ahora sabia donde estaba la chiquilla.

Pero alguien grito su nombre , y cuando miro hacia abajo se encontró a Milk saludándolo con entusiasmo .

Milk: No estaba seguro que fueras tu , dime que te ah traído por aquí.

Vegeta: Bulma me mando a buscar a la mocosa. Dejo una nota y desapareció –dijo y se recostó en la pared.

Milk que servia dos tazas de te dentro de su hogar , lo miro tranquila. – Dile que no se preocupe , esta durmiendo en su cama . Nos sorprendimos bastante cuando llego esta madrugada. Pero solo se tiro a dormir. ¿Paso algo?-y se sentó en la mesa invitándolo a que se siente.

Vegeta solo encogió los hombros. De hecho ya estaba bastante incomodo , así que se paro para irse y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Milk: Oye! Vegeta! Espera.

Vegeta giro en seco y la observo. La mujer camino hacia el con la cabeza baja y con mucha tranquilidad.

Milk: De casualidad me puede llevar a donde esta goku, hace muchos años que no lo veo. –Paso por el costado de Vegeta y camino lentamente hacia una mesita de noche. Allí había una vela encendida de durazno color y una foto del casamiento de ambos. La mujer comenzó a acariciarlo y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Si Vegeta antes estaba incomodo , ahora estaba demasiado incomodo. Si había algo que lo avergonzase , todavía , era la patética demostración de amor de los humanos.

Vegeta: Kakaroto , esta entrenando , que es mucho mas importante que su estupida familia.

Milk sintió una puntada en su pecho. Dejo de acariciar la foto . Y observo a Vegeta caminar hacia la puerta. Ya lo había fastidiado. Pero comenzó a hablar , de espaldas hacia el.

Milk: Dime Vegeta ¿Por qué es tan importante el entrenamiento? –ahora observaba distante la foto. Recorría con sus ojos los años. –Porque la verdad no le encuentro sentido. Entrenar tanto y perderse del nacimiento de sus hijos, d e su vida. ¿Qué es más importante que eso?

Vegeta detuvo su paso , se giro lentamente y la observo.- Nunca se discute la importancia de las peleas. Un Saiyin vive para eso , para pelear .

Milk que se había quedado observando la llama de la vela , le respondió con voz quebrada- Sabes la diferencia de Bulma y yo? Que ella sabia lo que le esperaba , yo nunca supe que era un Saiyin y solo quería casarme y tener una buena vida. Que mi esposo trabajase y mis hijos sean grandes médicos , abogados. Yo seria el ama de casa , la que les cocine. Sabes lo que es criar a los niños sola? Sabes que es tener la cama fría ? –el tono de milk subió , y su garganta se sentía menos pesada ya. –Sabes lo que es explicarle al corazón , que el hombre que amas , esta entrenando hace 7 años con un chiquillo solo para quien sabe que cosa? Que sabes tu?-Se arrodillo en la mesa y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa. Si se hubiese movido un centímetro mas la llama de la vela hubiese quemado su pelo. Las lagrimas salían sin control alguno , salían histéricamente , Vegeta la observaba y la veía a Bulma hace años atrás , cuando el se iba a entrenar. Una vez trunks le contó como lloraba todas las noches esperando su regreso. Confundido y atontado por todo , Vegeta salio rápidamente volando . EL trauma en su cabeza crecía más y más. Acelero la velocidad. Entro rompiendo la puerta de vidrio provocando que la mujer que estaba descansado se incorpore rápidamente. Ella lo observo con intriga. El solo la abrazo y la dejo perpleja. El la abrazaba con energía controlándose de no matarla en el intento , y trataba de trasmitirle todo lo que le pasaba dentro. No quería que se sintiera como Milk , que se sintiera así de sola. No sabia porque , pero no quería que ella llorara por el. Ya no le gustaba saber que la joven podía llorar por el . Bulma lo miraba enternecida. Y cuando el la desnudo ella solo se dejo llevar.

Pan estaba sentada en su cama pensando. Recordaba a su abuela gritando , ella los había visto por la puerta. La había abierto solo unos centímetros. Realmente le daba pena su abuela . Le daba pena toda. Pero ahora tenía a Bru. Se veían todas las noches y Pan no tenía testigos , nadie que le preguntara¿haces esto¿haces aquello¿cuando lo dejaras?.Esta vez ella fue mas lejos y mas agresora. Había parte de su ingenuidad que se había esfumado con su edad. Prácticamente lo rogó. ¿Por favor , Bru?...¿Quien podía resistirse? Entones ahí mismo el desenrollo un preservativo , en los medanos donde habían tendido una manta y había mitad de la ropa tirada.

Pan viajaba todos los días a las Islas y Bru no se explicaba como hacia para llegar mas rápido. Hasta que un día ella le mostró como volar. A veces volvía esa misma noche a su casa , a veces dormía en un hotel cercano a la casa de Bra.

La había visto un par de veces en el centro comercial , con Von y otras chicas. Sabia que ella sabia que ella estaba , por el ki . Pero ya nada le importaba a Pan , solo Bru.

Probablemente nadie en su casa creería que ella no era virgen y de hecho , así lo era . La primera vez que trataron no funciono. El nunca había estado con una virgen y le daba miedo lastimarla. ¿Lastimarla? Si ella adoraba cuando el la tocaba y todo cambio un día que el no pudo ir al trabajo y la llevo a su casa.

La habitación de Bru era muy pequeña para ambos , así que fueron ala del primo. Bru sabia que a este no le molestaría. Lo hicieron lento , muy lento. Y realmente no le dolió tanto , no tanto después del primer dolor agudo , pero ella estaba tan excitada , tan predispuesta. Y cuando grito el dolor ya estaba mezclado con el placer. Pero no acabo , no ese día. Después Bru encontró unas manchitas de sangre , pero fue fácil limpiarlo de los almohadones de vinilo.

Al día siguiente tenia la zona sensibilizada. Pero no tanto como para no querer probar de nuevo. Y cuando lo probaron nuevamente , empezó a entender de qué se trataba.

Pasaba las noches fuera de casa . Y cuando Milk le pregunto sobre Bru , hizo que se ruboricen. –Querida cuídense , no querrás quedar embarazada- Le decía con cuidado su abuela. Con Videl , mejor dicho con su madre , Pan no hablaba mucho , así que solo decía que volvía de noche a la casa de Bra para visitarla y que se quedaba a dormir ahí.

Por eso mismo una mañana se sorprendió cuando alguien toco la puerta de su casa y no era otra que Bra.

Caminaron en silencio hasta una montaña cercana.

Bra: Sabes pan , creo que ya es suficiente. Te extraño , extraño a mi amiga de verano.-le costo decirlo , rayos si ella era igual de orgullosa como su padre.

Pan que la miraba , y cuando hacia semanas había jurado que su amistad con Bra había terminado , y lo vio tan infantil ahora a eso. Realmente ella también la había extrañado , había extrañado las charlas que tenían en las noches.

Ese mismo día Pan volvió a la casa de los Briefs. Pero durmió en otro cuarto , ya que Bra le dijo que así podía llevar a Bru cuando quisiera.

Pan dormía soñaba con el amor. Soñaba con aventuras llenas de emociones y descubrimientos.

Trunks llego agotado hasta su habitación. Ese día había llegado temprano de su trabajo y cuando se disponía a descansar su padre lo llevo a rastras hasta la cámara de gravedad. Ahora fundido se disponía a descansar bien. Entro lentamente en el cuarto y se recostó en la cama , dispuesto a dormir. Cuando sintió algo debajo , y cual fue su sorpresa que había alguien durmiendo. Pan abrió los ojos y grito y el solo cayo de la cama.

Pan¡Eres un pervertido!

Trunks : Oye! Que te pasa tus estas en mi cama.

Vegeta apareció de golpe , - Se puede saber que demonios hacen gritando a esta hora?

Trunks: nada papa llegue y estaba Pan , disculpa.

Vegeta: Será mejor que no hagan ningún ruido mas , o vendré yo mismo a callarlos.

Pan y trunks asintieron. Pan se recostó en la cama en la habitación de Bra y se decidió a dormir. Pero por algo no podía. No entendía porque.


	6. El mundo

Capitulo 6

El mundo

Ella miro extrañada el cuadro que tenia enfrente. Habían pasado ya, ¿Cuántos? 5 meses? ¿1 año? El la dejo de nuevo . Pero ella espera ansiosa su regreso.

Su cuerpo ah cambiado , muchos años han pasado sobre su rostro. El caminar es ya más lento. La vida se la lleva de apoco. Pero ella resiste, una vez más. No le tiene miedo a la muerte. Ya ah estado muerta y ahora misma lo esta sin el. Su cuerpo marca la hora del te. Se sienta, cerca de cuadro y lo observa. Se lleva la taza a la boca y bebe despacio. Su cuerpo comienza lentamente a tener frió. Pero esa clase de frió reconfortante. La puerta se abre despacio. Pero ella no saca la vista de la foto. Por lo menos el cumplió la promesa de volverse a ver.

El la mira directo a los ojos y le sonríe. Siempre la miro con ternura a solas. Ella sonríe, y le acusa de haber tardado mucho tiempo. Lo espera sentada en la mesa, ya no se puede parar. Y poco a poco se llena de amor. La ira, la desilución desaparecen con los rayos del sol. La taza de te cae en la alfombra y la macha. Pero ya no importa, si ella ya no tendrá que limpiarla.

Pan y Bra estaban hablando de los viajes en el espacio. Las dos estaban tomando un desayuno .Pan estaba bastante cambiada de hace 2 veranos atrás, recuerda perfectamente el día que volvió luego de las esferas del dragón. 6 meses en el espacio. Desapareció de un día para el otro y cuando volvió fue ella la que sugirió que se encontraran en la playa. Después de todo ahí habían empezado todo. Desde hacia semanas que se preocupaba pensando como seria Bru y ella se vieran. ¿Los sentimientos seguirían ahí todavía? ¿O les bastaría una mirada para darse vuelta y salir de ahí corriendo? Ella no era la misma persona que había sido el verano pasado. Nunca más lo seria. Le sorprendía, cuando lo pensaba, que todavía pudiera comer, caminar, dormir por a noche, levantarse, hasta reírse con sus amigos, cuando todo el tiempo había un vació insensible en algún lugar dentro de ella.

Pudo ver a Bru buscándola a la distancia, se resistió la idea de llamarlo y se limito a mirarlo mientras el exploraba, con sus pulgares metidos en los bolsillos del Jean. No reconocía la camisa. Ella también tenia algo nuevo, un hermoso pulóver blanco con escote en v y se había dejado el pelo suelto como a el le gustaba.

Cuando la localizo, corrió hacia ella que contuvo el aliento viéndolo. De pronto estaba a su lado. Pan se humedeció sus labios, porque pronto sentía la boca seca. El la abrazo, debilitándole las piernas y haciéndole contraer el estomago.

-¿Cómo te va?

-Bien y ¿a ti?

-Bastante bien –la miro profundo en los ojos y ella pudo sentir calor entre las piernas. Al menos esa parte no había muerto.

-¿Cómo esta Bra?

Ella no quería pensar en Bra

-Bien, esta en Europa

-si. Von esta decepcionado ¿Cómo se fue sin desirselo?

-supongo que no era importante para ella.

-no como tu y yo

No. No como tú y yo.

Desde esa vez habían vuelto a salir juntos. Y ahora se encontraba Decidiendo su futuro .Bulma las interrumpió un momento con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y le dio una carta a Pan que al leerla salio volando por la ventana mas cercana.

Luego de la muerte de Milk, nada había vuelto a ser normal. Mas que nunca se sentía una extraña en su familia.

-Vuelve a Las Islas conmigo. –le dijo Bra

Pan negó con la cabeza.

-En este momento debo quedarme, en unas semanas volveré.

Bra decidió que los hombres eran demasiado problema.

Estoy llenando la solicitud a Green School –le dijo a Pan en la escuela-creo que estaré mejor sin hombres que me distraigan. Además estoy pensando Volverme lesbiana….Para manifestar mi posición, ¿te interesa?

-Es una broma?

-¿Debo entender que te niegas?

Pan rió , incomoda.

-Vamos Bra…..

-Donde esta tu sentido de Aventura , tu curiosidad?

-Obviamente no donde están los tuyos.

Bra suspiro.

Tenía ansias de ver a Bru, no lo había visto por las 4 últimas semanas después del funeral. A partir de ese día, no importo nada más. Contaba los minutos hasta que podía estar con el, Decía su nombre cien veces por día, sonreía solo por haber pensado en el. Cada canción de amor que ella escuchaba parecía dedicada directamente a ella. Cuando estaba con el, el tiempo se detenía. Y ahora los lugres comunes que había oído del amor, tenían sentido.

No quiero entrometerme Pan –dijo Bulma casi en susurro una mañana que estaban tomando un café- ¿pero como es de serio lo que hay entre tu y Bru?

¿Cómo era de serio? ¿Se refería si estaban haciendo planes? ¿No bastaba con estar enamorados? ¿Con estar total, completamente, desesperadamente, enamorados?

-Solo quiero que pienses bien todas las posibilidades –le dijo Bulma- No confundas la atracción física con el amor. Yo lo hice, cuando tenia tu edad y me costo. Estuve comprometida casi 10 años. 10 años, Pan, y nadie trato de detenerme. Mama estaba contenta de que encontrara un hombre al fin, alguien que me ayudara con la compañía. Nunca pensó que yo me podía mantener sola.

-no te preocupes….…Yo me mantendré, tengo objetivos- dijo pan, y ¿no era el lema que había escogido para su graduación?

_Una vida sin objetivos no vale la pena vivirla _

¿Qué mierda se supone que eso significa?-le pregunto Bra, un año mas tarde cuando llego el día de su graduación

Objetivos. ¿Nunca oíste hablar de objetivos?

¿De que objetivos estamos hablando? Yo diría que una vida sin aventuras no vale la pena vivirla...

-Es solo una cita –dijo Pan – y ya que te interesa desentrañar mi frase, que es lo que significa la tuya? ¿Qué significa exactamente para ti "Mundo, Mundo, fulgor estelar"?

Es lo que soy-dijo Bra.-así me defino

¿De veras?- Dijo Pan

Si de enserio- Respondió Bra, luego la miro directo a los ojos- Porque hablamos como si estuviéramos enojadas ¿estamos enojadas?

Yo no –contesto Pan.

Mejor, porque yo tampoco.

Quizás estamos asustadas-dijo Pan

¿Por qué?-Dijo Bra

Quizás estamos asustadas de perdernos.

Nosotras nunca nos vamos a perder-dijo Bra mirándola profundamente a los ojos, produciendo que se estremeciera.

Ese verano a diferencia de otros, Vegeta no entreno. Pan lo asocio a la desaparición de su abuelo. Pero el no estaba triste. De hecho Pan nunca había visto tan feliz a Vegeta. Un par de veces más los había visto el amor, pero esta vez para anotarse cada movimiento en su cabeza y luego repetirlos con Bru.

Su madre y su padre la presionaban para que estudie. ¿Pero si aparecían nuevos enemigos? Pero nadie parecía sospechar eso. Ya no había enemigos visibles. Tomo un trabajo cerca de su casa de camarera. No le exigía mucho tiempo y lo disfrutaba. El dinero no era problema para ella. Pasaba mitad de su día en la pequeña cervecería y el otro tiempo entrenando. El mundo había cambiado mucho desde el último enemigo. Parecía tan lejano y tan distante. Veía a Bru regularmente, cuando sentía fuerzas para volar, para hacer el amor toda la noche. Bra estaba recorriendo Europa pero le había dejado las llaves de su casa de verano. Pero todo eso cambio cuando llego Gus. Un muchacho regional, de encanto provincial. Era un joven robusto y morocho. El contrario de Bru. Al principio a Pan le costo integrarse con las demás camareras, y el jefe le pidió que trate de hacer mas sociales. Entonces ella les contó sobre Bru. Ahí las demás comenzaron aceptarlas más. A todas les gustan los amantes.

Pan y Gus comenzaron a verse más allá del trabajo siempre como amigos. El corazón de Pan estaba en Las Islas y el se daba cuenta de eso.

Pan volvió a las islas al año siguiente, Cada día volaba más lento, tal vez necesitaba entrenarse más. Bra, en un diminuto vestido negro, la recibió en la casa. Tenia le pelo corto, y a la moda. Parecía sacada de una revista Elle. Apretó a Pan con fuerza y después la aparto:

-Se te ve mayor, ¿te sientes mayor?

-Dos años-dijo Pan-dos años mayor

-Dos años…..tanto tiempo ah pasado entre nosotras?-dijo Bra mirándola de arriba abajo- Te tiene atada en verdad

-No estoy atada –dijo Pan

OH, vamos –y se sentó en la acera de la casa.-el te necesita mas que tu a el.

-Nunca has estado enamorada, no comprendes

-Si estar enamorada significa renunciar a la libertad, para no hablar de las oportunidades –dijo Bra – Entonces no me pierdo nada.

_BRU _

_Ha comenzado a ver nuevamente a Star. El remordimiento lo carcome pero nada puede hacer. Ama a Pan, pero desea a Star. Difícil decisión Para el. Tal vez tendría que esperar hasta que nuevamente ellas decidieran por el. Y espera y tiene resultado un día que lleva a Star de compras ve alguien en cielo mirándolo y el siquiera tiene que subir la cabeza, ya sabe quien es. De nuevo han decidido por el. De nuevo el ha dejado la responsabilidad en otros brazos._

_PAN _

_Esta destrozada por lo que acaba de ver. Su cuerpo tiembla de ira. Vuela bajo, peligrosamente cerca de las casas. ¿Era un sueño? Si, eso seria y cuando despertara finalmente, estaría haciendo le amor con Bru, dormiría en sus brazos. Después de eso, no pudo pensar nada más. Su mente estaba en blanco y pronto su cuerpo se estrello contra el suelo._

Pan nunca supo como Gus pudo verla caer del cielo y no hacerle una sola pregunta .Ella solo recuerda que amaneció en su casa con su cabeza vendada y cuando recordó lo sucedido, los sollozos salieron de su garganta. Gus la observaba con precaución. Ninguno de los dos quería arruinar la amistad que habían trabado en el trabajo. Así que iba muy, muy despacio.

Ella volvió a las Islas unos días después, las voló por encima y vio al joven sentado en la playa. Sus impulsos la obligaban a partirle la cara, pero ella lo puede matar si hace eso. Lo mira, y el le responde la mirada. No hacia falta decir mucho. El le cuenta todo y ella llora auque ya lo sabe.

Cuando habla por teléfono con Bra, esta le pregunta:

-¿Entonces lo has dejado atrás?

-Si- auque sentía que convencía a nadie con esto.- Ya no estoy con el.

-Me sorprendes, debo decir. Siempre te imagine, limpiando una casa con diez hijos.

Tal vez si necesitaba estar sola. Pero no conseguía convencer a su corazón de eso. El latía despiadadamente y exigía explicaciones que su mente no podía dar. Finalmente se resigno a dejarlo ir y de apoco lo pudo lograr. Pero cada vez que pensaba en el una herida que latía en su corazón renacía.

PAN! Teléfono- Grito el empleado de la caja del pequeño restaurante.

Hola- Contesto pan

Hola amiga ¡como estas tanto tiempo-La voz de Bra casi hace que Pan suelte el teléfono

Bra!¿Donde estas?

Pues volví a las islas! Tienes que venir, para mi casamiento –dijo en tono de emoción

¿Casarte? Y ¿con quien te casa? –dijo con tono realmente sorprendido

Con Bru…..pensé que lo sabias,-dijo Bra y luego volvió a afirmar- me caso con Bru

A pan se le puso la mente nublada, se obligo a tragar saliva.

Tienes que venir –decía Bra, ya con su voz normal – eres una de mis damas de honor.

-Pan? Sigues ahí? O anda mal el teléfono?

-No este bien –se obligo a responder.

¿Vendrás?

-Si- y ni bien colgó, corrió al baño de damas a vomitar. Tenia que volver a llamar a Bra y decirle que de ninguna manera ella podrá ir. ¿Qué pudo estar pensando Bra? ¿Que pudo estar pensado ella cuando accedió?

Cuatro semanas después, Bra tonel pelo ondeando al viento la fue a recibir en la casa.

Pan volaba con gran velocidad y casi se estrella en la casa de no ser que trunks la vio.

Bra la sostuvo un rato mientras la miraba: -Cielos pan se te ve tan….Madura!-las dos rieron. Luego Bra la abrazo. Olía a mar y crema bronceadora. Pan cerró los ojos y aspiro el aroma conocido y por un momento fue como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Seguian siendo las mejores hermanas de verano. Lo demás era un error, una broma de mal gusto.

Bra no es una persona que se pueda olvidar. No se puede negar que haya sucedido. No se puede negar que se los haya querido, que se los siga queriendo, aun si quererlos causa dolor.

A cada invitado regalaban una camiseta, con una foto de ellos dos. Y abajo había un epígrafe que decía:

Bra y Bru-31 de julio

Muy bonito de su parte elegir el cumpleaños de Pan. Así nunca te olvidaras nuestro aniversario, le había dicho Bra.-Como si……

A primera hora, Bulma pasó por el cuarto de Pan. –Puedo pasar?- Pregunto dando unos golpecitos , Pan abrió la puerta y Bulma le dio un abrazo- OH pan, ….espero que esto no sea demasiado duro para ti.

Eh pasado cosas peores- Y de hecho así habían sido.

¿Te parece que sabe lo que esta haciendo?

No lo se-Respondió Pan.

¿Le bastara con esto? ¿Le bastara la isla? ¿O será uno más de sus juegos?

No se eso tampoco.

Bulma acomodo el vestido de Pan. La miro profundo a sus ojos.

¿Y tu estarás bien esta noche?

-Perfecto

-Y ¿mañana en la boda?

No te preocupes-dijo Pan

Bulma la beso.

Esa es mi chica!-Y salio dispuesta a descansar en una cama cercana.

La fiesta de compromiso fue pomposa. Pan vio muchos rostros conocidos, pero no el de Vegeta. Bru pasa al costado de ella, se saludan y ella le da sus bendiciones. Se han saludado y todo ya paso, ahora solo queda la boda y Pan puede volver a su casa.

Cuando termina la fiesta Bra la acompaña caminando a su cuarto.

-¿No es demasiado duro para ti?-dice Bra-Quiero decir vernos juntos, lo de ustedes termino hace tanto tiempo……

Pan quiere ser generosa, quiere desearle buena suerte a Bra, pero no encuentra las palabras. Se queda callada.

Odio cuando te cierras de ese modo-Grito Bra, pan espera que la golpee, pero nada sucede y abre los ojos –OH dios-y Bra solloza –siquiera se si me quiero casar con el.

Pan se endurece

¿Te escandaliza supongo?-Dice Bra- tu nunca hiciste nada que tuvieras que lamentar?

En ese momento Pan siente una oleada, ¿de que? No esta segura. No sabe si odia a Bra, a ella misma o a Bru por haber creado esta situación.

OH diablos- dice Bra y se limpia los ojos – Supongo que será una buena fiesta.

Llegan al cuarto y Bra la compaña a la cama. La arropa como una criatura.

Que duermas bien – y le tira un beso a Pan desde la puerta.

Tu también.-Susurra Pan en una voz casi oíble.


	7. La estrella

Capitulo 7

La estrella

Sabe que no podrá dormir. Trata de leer pero no puede concentrarse así que toma el pulóver y la linterna y vuelve a salir. Se ésta levantando viento. Apunta el haz de la linterna hacia la pasarela de madera que baja hacia la playa. Una figura sale de la sombra, y ella no la ve hasta que le toma el brazo. Queda paralizada del miedo. No puede gritar, no puede correr. _Así que este será el final de un gran saiyin. Y yo que_ _temía echar a perder la fiesta de boda.!_

Empieza a girar…pero, un momento…no es un loco, al menos no de la clase que había pensado. Es Bru

-Tenemos que hablar-le dice. Ella se libera del brazo y camina más rápido. El se pone a la par.-No se como pasó nada de esto. No sé que estoy haciendo con ella. Qué estamos haciendo juntos.

Ella se detiene y su aura comienza a subir de modo que ilumina la cara con la linterna.

-¡Por lo visto, ustedes prepararon un matrimonio muy feliz!

-Escucha, Pan, es un error….lo admito…. ¿esta bien?

-No quiero oírlo –dice Pan, levantando una mano. Él la toma del brazo y la atrae hacia él, y la deja sin aire. Vuelve a tener quince años, y otra vez esta en el mar, nadando para salvar su vida…pero esta vez las aguas profundas la succionan…esta vez se hunde. El ki vuelve a bajar y se destensa.

El empieza a besarla. Primero besos suaves en las comisuras de los labios, después profundos besos hambrientos. Le toma la mano y la conduce rápido, rápido hasta el camino, dentro de la camioneta y, sin una palabra isla arriba hasta su cabaña.

Se despierta al sonido de una sirena poco antes del alba con el corazón latiéndole y la cabeza también. Toma lo que puede encontrar de su ropa en el suelo, va en puntas de pie a la puerta y sale en silencio para no despertarlo. Se pone los zapatos, se pasa el vestido sobre la cabeza y después vuela, vuela entre los arbustos que le raspan la cara, vuela, vuela hasta llegar a la casa. Primero piensa en seguir a su casa, pero se preocuparían por ella. Bulma diría: _Algo terrible ah pasado, mira no durmió en su cama_. Vegeta la buscaría y algo terrible podía llegar pasar.

Cuando baja en la playa privada de los briefs se tropieza con trunks .

-¿Volando a la mañana ,Pan?

-si -le dice ella , apurando el paso-siempre vuelo antes del desayuno.

La mira de arriba abajo y ella sabe que el sabe que no ha dormido en su cuarto. Pero no puede saber donde paso la noche o con quién.

A las 10 el sol ya quema , y Pan se adormece en la vieja mecedora de mimbre en el porche de la casa de los Briefs , respirado el aroma a flores del jardín de Bulma. Se imagina caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia dentro de una hora, con el vestido color lavanda que lleva hasta los tobillos. Le han dicho que tiene que sonreír . Después de todo es la dama de honor de Bra. ¿O la "cama de honor"? arruga la cara ante su propio mal chiste. No puede esperar que la misma hada buena que le permitió siempre vivir miles de aventurar y entre ella ser amiga de Bra aparezca y la rescate ahora , sacándola de la isla , la isla de los recuerdos, de lo mejor y peor de su vida.

Oye a Bra que la llama desde muy lejos.

-Pan…¡mueve el trasero! Una dama de honor tiene responsabilidades ,sabes?-Bra se ríe , y luego viene un eco de su risa.

Bra baila y cruza el cuarto levantado la falda de satén marfil del vestido de novia Esta exquisita y radiante como si saliera de la tapa de una revista.

-Es el vestido de mi abuela-le dice a Pan- una vez te lleve a su tumba ¿te acuerdas?

-Me acuerdo.

-Me lo trajo mi madre. No necesite hacerle ningún arreglo.

Pan no puede imaginarse mas allá de hoy , y aun para eso tiene problemas. Levanta el velo de su envoltorio de papel de seda pero antes puede verlo en la cabeza de Bra , esta lo toma del brazo:

-Espera-Se vuelve del espejo a mirar a Pan –sobre lo de anoche..-empieza

OH, dios …..Lo sabe …¡El se lo dijo! Quizás deba confesar ahora ,sacárselo de encima , pedirle perdón.

-¿Lo que dije en el jeep?-sigue Bra , como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta- ¿lo que te dije sobre no estar segura de mi decisión de casarme con Bru.

Pan se siente mareado.

-no termine lo que estaba tratando de decir.

-no tienes que darme explicaciones-le dice Pan esperando que no lo haga-todos tenemos nuestras dudas de ultimo momento.

-No , no es sobre las dudas de último momento –dice Bra-es sobre Bru y yo…

Pan contiene el aliento. Nunca ha lamentado nada del modo en que lamenta la noche pasada. Si solo pudiera volver a atrás.

-siempre quise lo que tú tenías – dice Bra

-Eres tú la que tuvo todo .

-Yo no lo veía así . Serias la hija que mi padre hubiese querido tener , peleadora y con gran poder. Así que yo tenia que probar que era la más sexy. Tenia que probar que podía conseguir cualquier tipo que quería ….hasta Bru.

-Bueno ahora lo conseguiste.

-No quiero decir ahora , auque hay algo extraño en casarse con el primer amante…

Pan estaba confundido

-¿No te estas olvidando de Von?

Bra sacude la cabeza

-lo inventé para ti.

-¿Inventaste lo que paso con Von?

-Si , para que creyeras que había sido la primera.

A pan le cuesta trabajo digerirlo.

-¿mentiste?

-¿No podríamos decir que fui imaginativa?

-¿Imaginativa?

-De acuerdo , mentí.

Se queda mirando hasta que Bra dice:

-¿o sea que nunca supiste….nunca adivinaste?

Pan siente que no puede respirar .Se aferra a la baranda de la cama. La voz de Bra se hace un susurro.

-Después de lo de tu abuela….después del funeral cuando volví a las islas.

Pan se vuelve_. ¡No!_ Se niega a creerlo.

-Me pediste que le explicara-dice Bra- porque no podías volver-se acerca a Pan y le paso un hombro sobre el brazo – Solo sucedió . Yo no me lo proponía .De veras.

Pan no se mueve . Bra la abraza y la obliga a escuchar.

-Admito que estaba celosa porque el te quería tanto…. Pero todavía mas porque tu lo querías a el. Quise probarte que era como todos los otros. Siguiendo al puntero toda la vida.

-Bru , nunca fue así – No puede creer que lo este defendiendo , a pesar de lo que paso anoche. Le dirá la verdad a Bra ahora mismo. Igualara los tantos.

Pero Bra no ha terminado:

-¿Por qué crees que me mantuve lejos? –Pregunta- ¿nunca te lo preguntaste?

_Crees que conoces realmente bien una persona y después descubres…_

-No volvió a pasar – Dice Bra- De hecho no lo volví a ver hasta hace unos meses.

Pan se ve a un espejo y le sorprende notar que en su rostro no ve nada. _Nada_

Un fotógrafo ruidoso , entra a tomar las últimas fotografías de la boda. Pan sonríe y le acomoda el tocado a Bra. Sus ojos se pierden en la fotografía que hay colgada en la pared. Eran ellas , a los 12 años , cuando compartían el poder , cuando no había más preocupación que el tamaño de los senos. Pan estaba apoyado en el hombro de Bra , en la foto. Bulma la había pasado a Blanco y negro para que quedara más bonita. Eso eran ellas Amigas de verano para siempre.

Salen de la casa y enfrentan la realidad. En el pasillo trunks lleva a la novia. Vegeta no ha hecho su presencia todavía. Pan cree que mas tarde vendrá. La cara del joven esta lleno de orgullo hacia su hermana. Pan no puede mirar a Bru. Ruega que no diga nada…nunca.¿como puede estar seguro el de que Pan mantendrá el secreto?

Bra le sonríe mirándola. Tiene la sensación de que Bra esta a punto de hacer algo , peor no sabe que. Casi espera que le tire el ramo de flores isleñas y le diga: _¡Casate tu con el!_ _¡Ustedes dos se merecen!_ .

_BRU_

_Estuvo loco anoche. Completamente demente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Tratando de sacárselo de encima ?Pero aquí viene Bra del brazo de Trunks , flotando sobre el pasillo como una especie de ángel. Sonriéndole .¡Mierda¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora?_

_Recuerda la noche en que ella vino con un mensaje de Pan , después de la muerte de Milk. La hermosa Bra de quince años , que parecía tan triste , tan triste. La tomo en sus brazos para que no llorara. No se había propuesto besarla. Pero de modo que ella lo miro. No se había propuesto hacer el amor. Y bueno ….había sido virgen …había manchado todo de sangre. Toda una sorpresa después de todas las historias que le contó Von. Un error le había dicho después. ¿Entendió?. Porque nunca volvería a pasar. Ella entendió . Y se había mantenido lejos de las islas , lejos de el , hasta ahora. De pronto se le ocurre que no solo fue el primer amante de Pan , si no también el de Bra. Quizás ahí esta su problema. Quizás ahí siempre lo estuvo , como cuando se dio cuanta que las amaba a las dos. Pero el nunca había tenido que decidir . Y se alegra de eso. _

_BULMA_

_Ha levantado una tienda en el parque de la casa , con mesas decoradas con ramilletes de rosas blancas. Lo hizo con mucho amor. Piensa en Bra y Trunks. Se le humedecen los ojos. Piensa en Vegeta que prometió estar mas tarde allí. Mira a Bra bailar con el vestido de su madre. Siente felicidad , y bronca. Una mezcla explosiva de ambas. Envidia a su hija. Ella nunca se pudo casar como ella esperaba , ya que ha Vegeta le parecía una estupidez. Y ella se conformo con tenerlo cerca. Y miro a Pan , que bailaba una pieza con Bru. La miro con tristeza. Recordó a goku y su corazón se entumeció un instante. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tenia que dejar de pensar en cosas tristes. Después de todo era el casamiento de su niña._

Mientras que baila una pieza con Bru , un escalofrió le recorre toda la espalda.

-Sobre anoche…-comienza el

-olvida anoche.-le dice-anoche nunca paso-no se le aflojan las rodillas. No tiembla el estomago. Anoche fue el fin y los dos lo saben. Puede sentir el alivio de el.

-es hermosa ¿eh?-dice Bru cuando los dos miran bailar a Bra-no puedo creer que sea mi …

-esposa-Dice Pan , terminando la frase por el. Piensa preguntarle si es cierto que el y Bra realmente…¿pero de que serviría?.

Sube mas tarde a su habitación suspirando de alivio. Todo ah terminado al fin. Bulma insistió para que ella se quede unos días más.

Arriba Bra le da un short y una camiseta para que duerma más cómoda. Bra ya se ah puesto cómoda. Esta cerrando su mochila , y esta por partir a su noche de bodas.

-gracias , Pan , por estar aquí conmigo – mirando al foto de ellas dos – creo que una imagen vale cien palabras.

-mil , creo que son mil-Retruca Pan

-¿Éramos un gran equipo , verdad?-dice Bra , riéndose.

-si

Bra la abraza.

-Siempre te querré , prométeme que siempre me querrás.

-Sabes que lo haré – Y es cierto , piensa Pan. No importa que pase , siempre querrá a Bra.

Bra se hecha la mochila por la espalda y su sonrisa es trasformada en una mueca seria.

-¿Le preguntaste a Bru…sobre aquel verano?

-Si-miente

Bra asiente

-¿Y te dijo la verdad?

-si – otra mentira

Vuelve a asentir

-supuse que lo haría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! como estan? solo queria aclarar que ya se que es un , pero el proximo es el capitulo final que estoy haciendo despacio , es muy , muy largo asique se compensa. n.n!

Besotes

Ro


	8. La luna

Capitulo 8

La luna.

_¿No estuvimos cerca de tenerlo todo?_

"…_El dios Helios sale de la oscuridad , sacando poco a su amada. Abajo el joven pastor Endimión moría de angustia. –Oye que haces , Helios , deja a mi amada Serenity más tiempo para mí. ¿No ves que estamos enamorados? Pero lo que mas angustiaba a Endimión era saber ver si aguantaría todo un día , para ver a su amada. ¿Seria que la bella y fría luna lo había traicionado?..." _

En mayo del año siguiente Bra da a luz una niña. Le pone de nombre shitagi Yasai Briefs , pero la llaman Shisai.(1) . Pan va volando a una reunión de trabajo , con Gus conduciendo.Se han estado viendo desde que Pan regreso de la boda : Van al cine , cenan y charlan horas de la situación mundial . Son amigos , pero no quieren correr el riesgo de estropear las cosas cambiando de relación.

Una noche al volver del cine , los sorprende una tormenta . Pan sabia que si salía volando en 2 o 3 segundos estaría sana y salva en su casa , pero decide ir a la de el , que era la mas cercana. Al llegar están empapados , y el le da una toalla , una camiseta y un pantalón de gimnasia. Ella se saca la ropa en el baño , y esta a punto de ponerse la camiseta , cuando ve una bata colgada en la puerta. Cuando se la pone , se da cuenta que es de seda y esta acaricia su piel haciendo que sus rodillas tiemblen. Trata de arreglarse con agua el cabello , mojándolo y pasando sus manos para achatarlo.

Gus se ah puesto una camiseta y un Jean . al principio no esta seguro de lo que ella se propone. Ella puede ver su confusión y sonríe . La mirada del joven va a la abertura de la bata. Levanta la vista:

-No lo hagas si no estas segura , Pan

-podría decir lo mismo de ti

-nunca estuve tan seguro de nada en toda mi vida.

La atracción entre los dos es tan fuerte que ella esta segura que saltan chispas de verdad cuando se tocan.

_VIDEL_

_La mañana la sorprende , en su hogar. Lentamente baja de su cama y se dirige lentamente a la cocina . Es increíble lo que ah envejecido , se dice mirando fotografías , que tiene esparcidas en toda la habitación . Una le llama la atención , la que se sacaron en navidad de hace casi 7 años atrás en cápsula corp. Todos están felices , menos Vegeta que tiene la acostumbrada mirada de fastidio. Pero eran felices . ¿Cómo paso que su hija se fue de su hogar¿Cómo paso el tiempo sobre ella? Miro la habitación silenciosa y lagrimeó. El se había ido muy temprano , y la había dejado sola muy pronto. Recuerda cuando en el hospital le dijieron que le quedaba poco tiempo . Ella sonrió y lo miro , sabia que el era un guerrero , sabia que no iba a morir así de fácil . Se fue a buscar las semillas del ermitaño y volvió triunfal. Pero el joven en sus últimos momentos , le sonrió y le pidió que no lo hiciera . ¿Por qué? Simple quería ver a su padre y a su maestro. Ella recordó como sufrió el , cuando el Namek se desintegro en el aire. Y ella lo vio morir , y su corazón no fue el mismo. Se volvió fría y distante . Todas las noches duerme con lágrimas en los ojos y todas las mañanas se despierta igual . Mira el espejo y se ve amargada y triste , OH que lejos parece las aventuras del dragón. Que lejos aquella joven vivaz que supo conquistar al apuesto Gohan. Una sonrisa parece atravesarle el rostro cuando recuerda la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Se recuesta en la pared para tomar un poco de aire. Ella quería tanto que el lo hiciera , lo necesitaba. Recuerda las sensaciones de sus dedos recorriéndola. De golpe corta el pensamiento. Se siente patética recordando el pasado y que sea eso solo lo que la haga feliz. Mira el teléfono , y sabe que cuando este lista la deberá llamar_.

Un año después se reúnen en las Islas para festejar el primer cumpleaños de Shisai. Bra esta distante y abstraída. Bru se muestra atento y protector. Cuando Shisai llora es Bulma quien la alza y la consuela.

Al día siguiente Pan vuelva a Las montañas Hoi Poi con Gus para ver a Videl. Hace años que no se ven . No después de la muerte de su padre. Pero Videl ah llamado , pidiéndole que valla. Hay algo que quiere que Pan sepa. Y Pan también tiene noticias para ella.

En las montañas , Videl mira canales de moda y toma despacio su te. Comenta que una parte de ella quería ser modelo. Pero se ríe y dice que no cambiaria su vida ni un momento. Todos tienen su fantasía , supone Pan.

Videl parece relajada , casi feliz. Suspira todo el tiempo y parece que quiere encontrar el momento justo de la conversación y cuando finalmente se da ,anuncia:

-quería que vinieras , para decirte que me mudare mas alejado. Encontré una casita cerca del antiguo lago. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es donde te llevaba pasear tu abuelo y tu papá.-Mira por un minuto a Pan , que parece estar tomando la noticia bien. Como si ya se lo suponía.- Sabes no me queda mucho tiempo y quiero pasarlo mas cerca de tu padre posible. Te dejare todas las casas y todo lo que tengo. Tu abuelo Satán te dejo muchas de sus propiedades. Así podrás vivir bien por el resto de tus días. Así que si todo marcha bien, no te tendrás que ocupar de mi en el final – observa la cara de Pan. Sus ojos muestran algo que ella no sabe descifrar. –Al menos podré hacer eso por ti y por tus hijos.

Pan se sorprende . Había supuesto que Videl se había olvidado que tenía hijos

_VIDEL_

_Bueno , ya lo hizo. Estuvo practicando durante semanas y al fin le dijo a Pan que es una buena hija y se merece lo mejor. Bueno , quizás no se lo dijo con esas palabras , pero esta segura de que Pan capto el mensaje. El joven esta bien. Espera que sena felices . Reza porque ella no siga el karma de su familia y que se quede sola muy joven. Solo no debe esperar nada de ella. Ella ya dio todo lo que tenia que dar._

A Videl le gusta Gus. A todos les gusta Gus. Pan se siente increíblemente afortunado. Es cierto que el puede hacerla enojar a veces , peor el sentido de humor de el los salva siempre. Sabe como hacerla reír. Se siente cómoda y a la vez deliciosamente sexy. No temen jugar . Una vez el le sugirio que lo montara en la bañera . _Muéreme el cuello_ , le susurraba , _tírame de el pelo_…Otra vez yendo en el auto por un camino de campo , ella olío flores y se sintió tan excitada que le bajo el cierre del pantalón y busco en el. El salio de el camino e hicieron el amor en el auto , con la puerta abierta y la cabeza de ella colgando . Cuando esta con el , sabe que los otros fueron un ensayo. Esto es real. No hay peligro de que se aburra nunca con el. Y ella no dejara que el se aburra con ella.

Cuando lo lleva a conocer a Bulma , los olfatea un gatito viejo , peor que no molesta a Pan. Bulma los mira y le palmea la cabeza a Gus.

-Déjame mirarte mejor – Gus se sienta a su lado y ella le toma las manos y le mira a los ojos. Al fin asiente y dice: -El amor es un juego difícil de jugar , queridos . Háganlo bien.

Pan le da un beso en la mejilla a Bulma. Siente la piel como porcelana bajo sus labios.

Han decidido casarse en septiembre , el mejor mes en Las Islas. Será una pequeña boda en la casa de Bulma y Vegeta. Será íntimo y solo Irán unas pocas amigas que Pan tiene del trabajo: Maia y Chistin quienes bromean que quizás una o la otra caigan por Trunks. Pan les previene que no deben contar con eso.

Los casara un juez en el jardín . El mismo que caso a Bru y Bra unos años atrás.

* * *

Una semana después del primer cumpleaños de Shisai , hacia el momento que Pan y Gus vuelven a su hogar , Bra toma un taxi y les deja a Bulma y Vegeta a Shisai. Dice que la cuiden por el día , mientras que ella hace las compras. Llama a las seis para preguntar si pueden cuidar de Shisai por la noche. Se ha encontrado con una vieja amiga y van a cenar juntas. No agrega que la cena será en avión rumbo a Paris. Cuando vuelve a llamar lo hace desde esa ciudad . Promete volver en una semana. , dos como máximo. Las dos semanas se fueron transformando en dos meses y los dos meses en dos años.

_BRU_

_Debería haberlo visto venir. Quizás no quiso. Quizás fue eso. Seria muy propio de el . Ignorar todas las señales. Pero algo anduvo mal desde el comienzo. No bien la boda paso , ella cambio. El supuso que era el embarazo . Quizás demasiado pronto. Y con los malestares todos los días. Pero sabía que ella iba a ser una buena madre. Bebes . Eso era lo que todas querían. Sus primos se quejaban que luego de los bebes en casa , no había sexo. _

_Pero ella nunca fue como las otras mujeres. No le atraía la maternidad. Había algo poco natural en eso. Y el sexo….seguía queriéndolo . Todos los días , a veces dos veces por día. Pero atender al bebe por la noche la agotaba. Cosa que ella no notaba . Cielo hazme el amor ……házmelo con fuerza ….Que me duela. _

_¿Qué significaba eso? No estaba bien. Estaban casados . Ella era madre. No le gustaba cuando le hablaba así. Especialmente en la parte "que me duela" . Nunca había querido hacerle daño . Nunca quiso hacerle daño a ninguna mujer._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres? Le pregunto_

_No es lo que quiero es lo que necesito._

_¿Qué ¿Qué necesitas?_

_Amor. Mucho amor_

_¿Yo no te doy amor?_

_Ella sonrió. _

_Lo haces mi cielo….me das mucho amor._

_¿Entonces que¿Qué me estas pidiendo?_

_Todo_

_Lo tienes todo._

_Ella le dirigió una sonrisa triste._

_Necesitas vitaminas. Le dijo el . Vitaminas y minerales._

_Ella se rió. _

_A el no le importo- Y necesitas salir mas de la casa . Un trabajo..Quizás…_

_Tengo un trabajo . Soy tu esposa . Soy la madre de Shisai. _

_BULMA_

_Debería haber pasado mas tiempo con Bra luego del nacimiento de Shisai , peor estuvo ocupada construyendo una nueva cámara de gravedad para Vegeta. Bru parece atontado . Como lo veía en la iglesia el día de la boda. ¿Pero tenia que empezar de nuevo con Star tan pronto¿Cómo si Bra ni Shisai nunca hubiese existido?_

_Es demasiado para ella…..Para Vegeta y para ella. Para su familia. Pero Shisai es tan dulce. Le gusta tenerla cerca. Le gusta tener nietos. Vegeta esta triste. Bra sabe como esconder su Ki. Ella trata de confortar a su marido. ¿Pero como hacerlo si ella misma también esta enojada?._

Todos suponen que Pan sabe más de lo que dice , que Bra sigue siendo su confidente. Se da cuenta que no le creen cuando jura que no sabe nada. Esta tan asombrada como los demás. Pero al menos sabe que Bra esta maso menos bien. Cada tanto siente su ki y eso le da esperanza. Sabe que firmo los papeles de divorcio con Bru para que se pueda casar con Star que esta embarazada de 7 meses. No perdió tiempo . Y Pan lo odia por eso.

Cuando visitan La Islas Gus y Pan se alojan en el acuarto de Bra. Al otro lado , en el cuarto que había ocupado Trunks , Shisai duerme abrazada a un conejito rosa.

_VEGETA_

_Francamente no puede creerlo . No es que esperara que el matrimonio funcionara. Siempre había sabido que era solo otro juego de Bra. Pero Shisai! Ni siquiera el abandono a sus hijos. O por lo menos no los dejo del todo. _

_OH…por favor , que no le digan que ha Bra no la amaron. No le den explicaciones simplistas. Si bien el no pudo haber sido el padre mas perfecto de la historia , estuvo ahí. Y Bra siempre supo que el la adoraba. No , es otra cosa. Alguna falla . Y le gustaría poder localizarla. Esa chiquilla estupida debe saberlo , pero no habla. _

_Trata de razonar a Bra. Le hace acordar al cuando era joven. Y eso es lo que le da más miedo. _

_Vive con un sentimiento terrible en el estomago las veinticuatros horas del día. Toma tranquilizantes de apuñados. Llora por nada. No puede entender lo que paso. _

_Bulma no lo culpa , no culpa a nadie. Ni siquiera su propio hijo le da tranquilidad. _

_Se negó a verlo en Europa. El voló hasta allá y rompió la puerta . Pero ella solo lo miro y le pidió que se fuera. ¡Se negó a verlo! Su hija preciosa. ¿Cómo puede ayudarla si ella no lo deja? El le perdonara todo. Solo quiere que vuelva a casa . Vuelve a casa Bra , y se la madre de tu hija. _

_TRUNKS_

_¿Qué esperaban?_

_BULMA_

_Piensa en su pasado . En la búsqueda de los dragones. Ella ya ah pasado los 70 años , pero se siente joven , mas joven que los años que tiene. Y mas tranquila. Quizás es su espíritu aventurero. quizás es Shisai._

_Es como si ella y Vegeta se hubiese mudado muchas veces. Ahora es el ansioso. El que lleva encima el monitor de bebes. A veces lo encuentra junto a su cuna , mirándola respirar , con las lágrimas que se quieren escapar de los ojos. Ella no sabe si llora de emoción o si llora a Bra._

_Trata de tranquilizarlo . Shisai estará bien. Crecerá fuerte y confiada , rodeada de gente que la quiere. Será una buena guerrera y el podrá entrenarla a su gusto. Ellos le podrán el límite , la guiaran , le enseñaran ser responsables. Pero el modo en que el la mira cuando le habla del futuro de Shisai le parte el corazón. _

_Teme el día que Bra se aburra de su vida y quiera una muñeca nueva. Pero ella no puede hacer nada , ella es la madre biológica. De golpe se asusta . Esta pensando en su propia hija de esa manera. Y abraza a Vegeta llorando. _

Justo antes de su trigésimo cumpleaños , Pan recibe una carta de un viaje a Paris y a España . Traía una nota.

Celebra tus tres ceros conmigo.

Pan esta fuera de si. Gus le pregunta.

-¿Quieres verla?

Esta embarazada de seis meses de su primer hijo. No puede decidir que hacer. ¿Puede perdonar a Bra por abandonar a Shisai?

-No se-dice-quizás si. Si

-Si el medico lo aprueba- dic ele , besándole el cuello- yo también lo apruebo. No temo que no vuelvas.

En Francia , Bra la va a esperar al aeropuerto. Está toda de blanco , el cabello recogido en una trenza.

-Cielos pan…-Le dice Bra , abrazándola-se te ve tan….-Pan espera que diga "adulta" pero en lugar de eso dice "embarazada" . Las dos ríen.

Su cuarto , con vista a la ciudad , es inmenso , y las sabanas de la cama son de lino. Tienen dos baños , uno para cada una- El piso es de piedra y ayuda a mantener la pieza fresca. Todo es limpio , austero pero increíblemente lujoso. Siente nostalgia , al pensar en Gus , yendo a trabajar todos los días , mientras que ella esta en la ciudad más romántica del mundo. El próximo año traería a su familia.

El francés de Bra suena autentico. Cuando se dirige a alguien , le responden no como si fuera turista o extranjera , si no como a una nativa. Bra esta elegante. Las cabezas se dan vuelta para verla pasar.

-Yo hago las preguntas , tu no-.

Pan asiente . Si así es como lo quiere. Además se ha enterado de más cosas escuchando . Bra quiere saber de su vida , de su matrimonio , de sus entrenamientos. Pan espera que le pregunte de Shisai.

Salen solo por la mañana , y la noche. Descubre que a los parisinos les gustan las embarazadas. De noche caminan por empedradas ciudades y vana diminutivos restaurantes que serian imposibles de encontrar , donde comen pescado fresco y pastas deliciosas.

Por las tarde cierran los viejos postigos de madera del cuarto y hacen una larga siesta. Un día Pan al despertar encuentra a Bra sentada a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta

Bra sonríe

-Tu- pone una mano en el vientre de Pan.-Esto

-Adoro estar embarazada-dice Pan.

-Cuéntame de Shisai- Dice Bra en voz baja.

-Es maravillosa , dulce , inteligente….

-¿se parece a mí?-Interrumpe Bra

-Es hermosa , si a eso te refieres. Eres tu cuando niña. Traje fotos…..

Quiere buscar en su bolso , pero antes que pueda hacerlo Bra dice.

-Todavía no. No puedo hacerlo todavía….¿de acuerdo?

Pan responde sin sonido en sus labios: De acuerdo.

La ultima mañana de la visita de pan , Bra dice:

-ahorra quería ver esas fotos…-Están desayunando en el cuarto . Con las ventanas abiertas.

Pan le tiene las fotos de Shisai y la mira mientras Bra estudia cuidadosamente cada una.

-¿Es triste?-Pregunta Bra- Parece triste en esta foto.

-¿Triste? No. Es callada , sensible , pero yo diría que esperemos a su adolescencia. Le gusta oír historia sobre ti.

-¿Qué le cuentas?

-Sobre nosotras…Cuando éramos chicas , cuando enfrentamos rivales.

Bra aparta la vista un momento

-¿los quiere a Bulma y a Vegeta?

-Bulma es….-Esta a punto de decir que Bulma es una buena madre. Una madre que esta llena de amor , pero eso implicaría que Bra no lo es , así que no lo dice.

-Siempre supe que Bulma es buena madre , lo fue conmigo y con Trunks. Siempre supuse que Vegeta serio un excelente padre si no fuese tan intenso.

-Con Shisai esta más relajado.

Bra asiente:

-¿Y Bru?

-Pasa mucho tiempo con ella , especialmente en verano.

-No me refería a eso

-Casado con Star , abrieron una tienda naturista. Siempre tuvo algo con las vitaminas.

Se rieron y después Bra vuelve a ponerse seria-

-¿tienen…?

-Un varón y están esperando otro.

Bra bebió su Café. Pan se recuerda a si misma que ella es la que falta. Y sabe que no será fácil.

-¿Y tu?-pregunta Bra- ¿Eres feliz?

Pan se pone las manos sobre el vientre. Piensa en la suerte de tener a Gus , al bebe en camino. Su vida esta llena de amistad y amor , de aventura y pasión. Se conmueve pensando en ellos.

-Si , soy feliz- le dice a Bra.

-¿No lamentas nada?

-¿Qué?

-Bru…

¿Bru? Es gracioso , porque cuando lo ve ahora es mas como un viejo amigo que como un amante.

-No lamento nada sobre Bru- Tiene otras cosas que lamentar: No haber pasado suficiente tiempo con su Abuelo , que la vida de Milk allá sido tan corta , que ella y Goten no se hablen más a menudo. Sobre todo lamenta que Bra no haya podido confiar en ella , no haya pedido ayuda , porque comprende que debió estar muy perturbada para apartarse de Bru y Shisai. Así que le dice : -Eres tu la que lamento

-¿Yo?- Se sorprende Bra.

-Lamento que no hayas venido a mí cuando tenías conflictos- dice Pan- Cuando tenias dolor.

-¿piensas que tenia conflicto¿Qué tenias dolor?

Pan asiente

-¿Por qué no me puedes verme como soy?- Pregunta Bra- Una puta egoísta a la que no le importa nada , nadie mas allá de ella misma , que se marcha cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, que miente y engaña para obtener lo que quiere…que le miente a su mejor amiga solo para ganarle en el juego.

-No- Le dice Pan- No es eso lo que eres.

-A Shisai le hice un favor en dejarla.

Pan sacude la cabeza

-¿No me preguntaras como pude hacerlo¿Cómo pude abandonar a mi propia hija¿No me dirás que soy una miserable?

-No tengo porque hacerlo- dice en voz baja Pan

-Soy una inútil , una vergüenza para mi sangre- Arruga la cara y comienza a llorar.

Pan la abraza y le acaricia el cabello tratando de consolarla.

-¿Cómo puedes quererme después de todo lo que te hice?

-¿a mi? No creo que ese sea el problema.

-Pero lo es. Te use . Tome todo lo que podía de ti.

-Yo nunca lo vi. así. Estaba agradecida con ser tu amiga

-Entonces eres una tonta.-Dice Bra , quien saca un pañuelo y se suena la nariz.- Estoy pensando en volver a casarme.

Pan tomada con la guardia baja se sobresalta.

Es un muchacho egoísta , joven y rico- Suelta la risa- ¿Qué casualidad no? . No sabe nada de Shisai . ¿Pero cuanto podré mantenerlo en secreto?

Pan no se imagina a Shisai un secreto. Algún día querrá conocer a Bra. Ira a buscarla.

-Esta tarde voy a decidirlo- Dice Bra- Después que te ponga en el avión , iré a volar un rato. Sabes siempre puedo tomar buenas decisiones en el aire. Cuando hayas llegado a Las montañas , yo abre tomado mi decisión. Te llamare y te diré si o no…solo eso.

Pan espera pacientemente el mensaje en su contestador. Espera que Bra diga Si o No. Pero no hay mensajes.

Un año después se reúnen en Las Islas para dedicar la memoria de Bra, en un prado de flores silvestres frente al mar. Es una hora mágica , justo antes del anochecer, cuando la luz tenue le hace recordar a Pan el paraíso. Son un grupo pequeño : Vegeta y Bulma con Shisai, Trunks con su esposa y sus 3 niños, Goten y su esposa embarazada de 3 meses , Bru y Star y Gus y ella.

Gus y ella han estado hablando de mudarse a la propiedad que Satán les dejo en las islas.

Bulma comienza leyendo versos de poesía. Vegeta mira el horizonte y aprieta los puños. Igual que cuando sintió que desaparecía su ki. Trunks leyó algo al viento , pero se derrumbo a mitad del discurso y fue consolado por Bulma.

Vegeta dijo unas palabras en quien sabe que idioma y salio volando de allí a toda velocidad.

Pan quiere leer la última carta que la había escrito a Bra. Pero comprende que no puede hacerlo y Gus la lee por ella. ¿ No sablean cuanto la querían¿No le importaba?

Pan se pregunta si hay algún joven apuesto llorándola en Paris. ¿O seria otra fantasía de Bra?

Sostiene con firmeza a la beba que tiene en sus brazos , milk , que trata de tragarse el collar de perlas de Pan.

Shisai , que tiene cinco años corretea con su vestidito floreado , arrojando pétalos de rosa al viento. Dice que recuerda a Bra. Pan no cree que sea posible. Bra es solo una figura de fantasía para Shisai , alguien con quien soñar. En realidad no entiende , lo que hacen . Sabe que es una fiesta para Bra , su madre. Pan tampoco entiende. Trata de encontrarle sentido , pero no puede.

Solo saben que su ki dejo de existir de golpe. Pero no había fuerte vientos ni nada que hubiesen podido perjudicial su vuelo. La verdad esta con Bra , donde quiera que ella este.

A veces Pan oye a Bra recordándole. No importa cuantos hombres pasen , nosotras siempre estaremos juntas. Oye su voz , su risa contagiosa , susurrándole: Siempre te querré. Prométeme que tú me querrás siempre.

Dos días después Pan va sola al prado. Se arrodilla en la piedra , que todos han tenido el cuidado de llamar piedra y no lapida. Pasa los dedos por las letras grabadas.

En celebración de Bra Briefs.

Sola en el risco , con el sonido de las olas rompiendo allá abajo , Pan deja en libertad su ira ."¡Te odio por dejarnos¡Por no querernos!". Le grita todo lo que piensa de su amistad y amor , negándose que Bra se halle ido para siempre. ¿Pudo ser tan cruel?

Pan se culpa a si misma también ¿Cómo no pudo ver la desesperación de Bra?. Fue la ultima en estar con ella . Seguramente pudo hacer algo. Se disuelve en lágrimas. Al fin se recuesta sobre la piedra y duerme.

Cuando se despierta , tiene sed y los pechos colmados. Tiene que volver a amamantar a Milk . Pone una rosa banca sobre la piedra.

-La próxima vez yo haré las preguntas-le dice. Se ríe pensando en Bra escuchándola , charlando sobre la amistad y el amor.

A veces Pan piensa que cuando llegue el Gran cumpleaños de cuatro-ceros , llegara una carta de algún lugar exótico y adentro abr una nota que dirá: Ven a celebrar conmigo. Gus le dirá: "Ve , no te preocupes por los chicos" Y ella ira. Bra estará esperándola en el aeropuerto , con el pelo suelto al viento . Después de abrazarse , Pan se apartara un poco y le dirá: Cielos , Bra , se te ve tan……Adulta.

Y Bra reirá y le responderá : Ya era hora ¿no te parece?

_VEGETA_

_Se siente cansado. ¿Esta cansado? . Si cansado de la vida . Lo irónico de la vida , el que deseaba la vida eterna , el que llego a la tierra solo para obtener su deseo , ahora deseaba desesperadamente morir. Recuerda perfectamente cada detalle de su vida. Otra cosa en su contra . Es muy memorioso. _

_Recuerda sus batallas , sus misiones. Y ella. Es como si alguien hubiese dividido su vida en Antes de la tierra y después de la tierra , o mejor dicho "Vegeta a.d.b (antes de bulma) y Vegeta D.b (después de bulma)._

_La sentía sobre su piel todavía. Era de esperarse que muera antes. Cuando el comenzo a amarla , sentía miedo de ese momento. Tal vez por eso prefirió matarse el primero. Pero irónicamente no funciono y fue revivida por su propia acción. Ella también lo sabía. Y tal vez era por eso que la veía tranquila. Vivió demasiado para ser humana y poco para ser Reina Saiyin. Piensa en sus hijos , y le viene a la cabeza la niña. Su niña. Ya la perdono. Se perdono a si mismo y a cualquiera que le hecho la culpa. Su corazón sufrió , pero ya había llegado mas abajo muchas veces y sabe que no podrá volver a sufrir de la manera anterior. _

_A penas supo la noticia de su muerta , la dejo ir. Algún día tenía la confianza de volver a verla._

_Trunks lo visita , para que no se sienta solo. Pero el lo esquiva un poco. _

_Cuando llega el día , ella lo encuentra sentado en el brandal. ¿No te has tardado mucho? Le pregunta el , para hacerla enojar. Pero ella ah cambiado. Y solo sonríe y camina hacia el. Se recuesta en el. Barandal y observa el horizonte._

_:-Cuanto hicimos juntos , Verdad?_

_El la mira y la besa. Le quita la ropa y la acaricia por todos lados. Sabe que es un sueño pero no quiere despertar. _

_Desde arriba observa a su cuerpo. Trunks se llevara una sorpresa. Pero ahora el podrá cuidarlo desde arriba ._

EPILOGO

Esta anciana. Camina lentamente hacia el prado . Jamás ah dejado de ir . Lleva , esta vez , un jarrón con flores rosas. Se sienta un minuto sobre la piedra para descansar un poco. Siente las olas que se estrellan y el viento que le toca la cara. Ah visto a Shisai y sabe que esta bien. Le sorprendió Vegeta j.r . Pero era de esperar que el guerrero le enseñara artes marciales.

Bebe agua y sus labios sedientos se llenan de gozo. Tiene mucha calma en su corazón.

Siente una presencia detrás.

-Abuela , al fin te encontré , mama dice que podemos ir a comer.

-Esta bien mi niño iremos en un momento.

Toma aire y obliga a sus viejos pulmones a respirar todo lo que pueden. Siente el aroma de ella como si fuera hoy.

Toca las letras de la piedra , que ella misma ah hecho cambia hace muchos años. Las mira y las lee una vez más para que nunca se le olvide:

En celebración de Bra Briefs , La mejor amiga de Verano.

* * *

Wow ah quedado largo eh! ). Gracias a todos por los post y por el buen humor y cariño que me dejan. Gracias a todos por sus críticas constructivas.

Quiero aclarar porque el nombre "Shisai" , Como ustedes sabrán , La familia Briefs esta compuesta de nombres que simbolizan ropa intima , Bra , trunks ,etc y Vegeta viene de Vegetal. Así que se me ocurrió mezclar "shitagi" Significa Ropa intima en japonés y "Yasai" Significa Vegetal ). Shisai significa algo así como Ropa de Vegetal.

Con eso me despido ,

Viveka.


End file.
